This Is The End Of Me: Season 1
by Oosh04
Summary: It was Lexa, instead of Lincoln, that saved Clarke, instead of Octavia, at the bottom of that cliff in season 1. Everything Is Lost - By Maggie Eckford
1. In every end, there is also a beginning

**Okay so yes this is a new fic. I think I like the idea of having more than one running so I'm going to try two – Don't worry I haven't given up on the other one I just had a brain wave.**

**I'm not sure where the idea came from, I was just watching the episode where Lincoln was being tortured and then this! Also I really should have been revising for English Literature XD**

**Anyone that's read my other AU's know that I often update on Wednesdays because I have the day off but exams are in 5/6 weeks so revision will soon be heating up however after that I am indeed on holiday so updates will hopefully be more regular.**

**For anyone that's read 'But You're Lost On The Road To Misery' then you know I love me some angst, music and long drawn out fighting chapters ;) **

**So this is basically a 'what if Lexa was in Lincoln's place in season 1 and found Clarke at the bottom of that cliff?' She's still commander but I'm just basically rewriting the 100 with Lexa/Clarke in Lincoln/Octavia's place haha :) **

**Also the abuse that Bellarke fans are giving Clexa fans and Clexa fans are giving Bellarke fans are really starting to grate on my nerves. Why can't we all just sit back and appreciate that the show is what it is? I love Clexa but it's called the 100… I just hate that a few shippers are giving a bad name to the rest of us. I was going to leave it but then I saw a Bellarke fan tweeting about Clexa shippers saying how we're abusive to Jason and over-enthusiastic to Alycia and Eliza. Then there were some horrible replies from Clexa fans and then Bellarke fans abusing them in return and so forth… It's just an endless cycle and it's not needed. I want to be able to search Clexa without seeing arguments and abusive tweets from both sides! That's all I ask. I don't want Clexa shippers to get a bad name from a few people that decide to go all Godzilla on Bellarke shippers and vice versa I don't believe Bellarke shippers want that either. Surely if anything all this waring is just going put the writers off our ships? I'm thrilled that Clexa happened and I love it when Bellarke fans say they're happy for us, it's really nice, and yeah my ship heart would break if Clexa fell apart (duuuur it did? We're all in mourning) but if Bellarke happened I wouldn't send them abuse, I'd be happy for them… And Bellarke and Clexa fans trolling youtube fan vids is also incredibly annoying. I don't want hate for this I'm just trying to reach out here because neither side is innocent we all give as good as we get. Just think about it yeah? Bellarke fans how would you feel if you got abuse if Bellarke happened and Clexa if Bellarke happened and pushed Clexa to the side? Just think. Please.**

**Aaaaaaaanyway rant over – please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I will go down with this ship, I own nothing **

_Wars have no memory, and nobody has the courage to understand them until there are no voices left to tell what happened, until the moment comes when we no longer recognize them and they return, with another face and another name, to devour what they left behind._

_CARLOS RUIZ ZAFON, The Shadow of the Wind_

The world didn't end in a ring of fire, or a flood and nor did it end in the nuclear warfare. The world ended with a simple pod. A simple fiery pod breaking through the atmosphere and tearing through the sky as it in turn teared unknowingly through Clarke's momentary paradise.

It wasn't Raven's fault and Clarke couldn't blame her even if she tried, why would she? The only thing Clarke felt towards Raven was guilt. Guilt that she had slept with Finn, guilt that Raven still didn't know and guilt that she had, unintentionally, torn apart Raven's only family.

She wanted to blame Finn; she really did. But ultimately the only person she could blame was herself. Clarke had only her own foolishness to blame for what had happened down in that bunker. They had become careless in their freedom and maybe she did feel something for Finn but that was no reason to jump straight into bed with him.

Still that didn't mean she wanted to forgive Finn. She might, when Raven too was made aware, but right now Finn just caused her heart to ache and she didn't want to even attempt to consider what that might mean. Not even a little.

Clarke sighed and kicked again uselessly at the pebbles beneath her feet. They had been looking for the radio for at least a few hours and they were no closer to finding it. She knew Bellamy's actions had been driven by fear but that didn't change the fact that, because of him, 300 people would be sacrificed on the Ark. That wouldn't be enough though and Clarke knew that. Looking over to Bellamy who was watching the proceedings with masked worry she realised that the full repercussions of his actions were starting to settle in.

The splashing of feet from behind her alerted her to the presence of another but she didn't need to look to know who it was.

Finn swallowed and looked round to Raven who was attempting to push back a boulder before turning to Clarke, "I'm sorry, I should have told you about her"

"Forget it" She mumbled, looking further down the river for any signs of the radio.

She attempted to move away but he pulled her back slightly, "Please, I care about her, but me and you… we started something"

Clarke spun to face him and he stumbled back, "Nothing we can't finish. Like you said, you needed someone and I was around, passively cute"

She spat the last words out forcing him to take a few more steps back. He opened his mouth in protest but was cut off by the cry of triumph behind them. Pushing past him Clarke made her way over and was met by Raven, Bellamy and Octavia.

Raven was looking at the radio and Clarke could see by her face that it wasn't good, "Shit" She mumbled as the back came off in her hands.

"Will it work?"

Raven shrugged and met Clarke's gaze, "Maybe but it'll take all day just to dry out the parts to see what's broken"

Finn had arrived and pushed past them over to Bellamy shouting, "Happy now?"

Bellamy's face remained impassive and he shoved Finn off of him, "I helped you find the radio"

"Yeah well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have had to look for it" Clarke bit back.

He shut up at that and Finn looked relatively satisfied before catching Clarke's look. They looked back to Raven who was shaking her head in thought. Her head suddenly whipped up to meet them and she looked to Clarke.

"We don't have to talk to the Ark, we just have to let them know we're down here, right?"

"Well yeah" They all shared confused glances, "But how are we going to do that with no radio?"

Raven smiled, "I have an idea"

XoXoXoX

Finn attempted to speak to Clarke three more times after the river incident. The first time she ignored him, the second time she made sure they were in earshot of Bellamy and Octavia but the third time he caught her unawares.

They were at Raven's pod and Clarke was watching mechanic boss everyone around when Finn pulled her to one side.

"Can we please just talk about this?"

Clarke pushed his arm away and made sure Raven hadn't noticed, "I don't really feel like talking about it Finn"

"Please Clarke"

He was pleading with her but it just reminded her too much of Wells and that wound was still fresh.

"No" She said simply and turned away from him, refusing to speak anymore.

Wells had pleaded, turned out to be innocent, and then died. So her anger moved to her mother but she was currently on the Ark and there was no real way for Clarke to convey her anger. The wristband had only delayed it but now she had a new target. Maybe she was being unfair to Finn but she really didn't have time to deal with this on top of their other issues. They're priority was talking to the Ark; it had to be.

"Clarke can you come help me?"

She agreed just for a reason to leave Finn standing there. Unfortunately Raven seemed to notice her weakly disguised anger and mistook it for doubt.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…" Her gaze flittered to Finn for a second, _No_, "Even if we get the rockets to take off, will they even see them from the Ark?"

Raven shrugged in agreement, "It's all about altitude, cloud cover and we're relying on the fact that they'll be watching but… I know your mum will be watching"

She seemed to have deemed her mum as some kind of god and Clarke didn't want to dispel that right now… So she said nothing but Raven didn't miss the way her lips pursed at the mention of Abby nor the way her muscles clenched.

XoXoXoX

She hadn't planned on being alone it had just happened. Walking back from the Pod Finn had, once again, attempted to talk. Her patience had been wearing thin all day and he was the cause of most of that. Finn had ignored her warning of staying away and she was starting to wish they'd left him at the drop ship.

It was the sixth attempt that did it.

Pushing him to the side she stormed away from him and the rest of the group. Ignoring the way her stomach tightened or the hairs on the back of her neck went up she just ploud on through the vegetation.

The snap of a twig brought her out of her daze. She turned her head expecting to have been followed by Finn or Bellamy but instead found nobody.

Clarke finally took notice of the fear coursing through her body and propelled herself forward, ignoring the path they set and ignoring the increasing steps behind her.

She broke through to a clearing and found herself at the top of a cliff. Looking over the edge she attempted to reason that she could make it if she eased herself down but another crack from behind her shoved that out of her mind.

Allowing fear to push her forward she attempts to ease herself down. Clarke made it to the first rock when her foot slipped and she was flung forward down the cliff.

She felt her leg hit a rock awkwardly and a sickening crunch shot through her knee. Crying out she attempted to stabilize herself to no avail. She felt her body spin in mid-air and blacked out the moment her head collided with a protruding rock.

XoXoXoX

The sounds of explosions pulled her from sleep and she blinked through the darkness but could see nothing. Raising her head she watched as another explosion lit the tree line in pink light.

But that wasn't the only thing.

Kneeling in front of her was a dark form. The figure moved and the light revealed the black cloak tide by a corset which hung over grey pants and boots. It moved again and this time a face formed in front of her.

Another explosion ignited the face and Clarke gasped through the haze of her mind.

A cold face, eyes coved in black streaks and hair pulled back behind her.

There was only one word Clarke remembered forming before everything faded into black. _Fuck_.

**So this is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and if you haven't already then please take a look at my first Clexa fanfic :)**

**Anyway Hope you keep reading and let me know what you think!**

**Please favourite, follow and review!**

**All is appreciated.**


	2. As you go

**Thanks for the reviews already! I'm glad to see you're all intrigued as to where this is going and I'm aware that this is relatively original concept for a Clexa fic but I think it could work if it's written well so we shall see if I do it justice :')**

**Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (shocking)**

_We know what we are, but know not what we may be._

_William Shakespeare_

The first thing Clarke registered was the stinging pain shooting through her leg. The second thing was the throbbing of her head. She allowed herself time to register her surroundings before opening her eyes.

Clarke could feel something hard and cold beneath her; something that felt like a Stoney surface.

Opening her eyes she squinted at the darkness. She looked around but couldn't see much due to the darkness surrounding her.

Clarke groaned as she pulled herself into an upright position. The cave wasn't big and by the little amount of objects around she wondered whether someone lived here or if it was just that; a cave. Someone. Her eyes widened as she remembered the figure looming over her before she blacked out.

Clarke leant against the wall and noticed an opening to her far left. It didn't look like the figure was here now but there was no telling if they'd be back or not so she needed to move. Now.

Pushing herself from the wall she attempted to make for the exit when another pair of footsteps sounded from the other side.

Clarke slid back to the wall just as the person appeared.

They were wearing the same darkened garb from the night before and the pair was still streaked down their face. Clarke held her breath as they came to a stop noticing she was awake.

Clarke realised that it was in fact a woman. Her long hair was pulled back from her face into long intricate plaits.

She stopped forward causing Clarke to push herself further into the rock face.

"Skaikru"

Clarke stopped her movements and allowed the figure to step closer, confused by the sounds she was making, "What?"

The woman stopped just in front of Clarke and raised her hand. Clarke flinched before noticing the rag. She was holding it out for Clarke to take and indicating to the source of Clarke's throbbing head.

"Skaikru" she repeated and Clarke wondered what on earth it meant.

She raised her hand slowly to take the rag but the figure didn't pull away. She waited until Clarke had pressed it to her head before turning away.

She busied herself with the logs and sticks in front of Clarke and she realised she was attempting to make a fire.

Clarke looked away from the start of glowing embers to look around the cave properly. With the new low lighting it revealed the small and random things littering the Walls and floor.

It ranged from old books to children's toys that had survived the war. But there were newer more intricately designed wooden ones. There were furs covering the floor by the furthest wall and she realised with a jolt that that was in fact a bed.

Clarke turned back to the woman to find a full fire now growing and she had moved over to the entrance. She spotted a sword balancing against the wall and she picked it up before making her way back over to the fire.

Clarke said nothing as she held the metal over the flames. Her head wasn't quite keeping up with events and she could form a clear thought as to why she was doing that.

Her answer came as the sword was pulled from the fire and instead thrust towards Clarke. She cried out in pain and attempted to pull away but just screamed more as the molten metal made contact with her skin.

XoXoXoX

"Clarke's missing"

A few gasps spread through the group and Finn groaned. He knew he shouldn't have allowed her to walk off by herself the day before.

"We're going to look for her so gear up because we leave as soon as possible"

Bellamy made his way over to where Finn, Raven and Octavia were standing.

"O you're staying here" he ignored her protests and turned to Finn, "we need a tracker. Raven can you get the radio working?"

She shrugged and rubbed her head, "Well maybe but a few parts are jacked... I'm going to have to replace them but I don't know where I'd get the parts to do that"

Finn's eyes widened, "I know a place"

"Finn we need you to come with us"

He shot Bellamy an annoyed look, "We also need the radio. It won't take long and as soon as she has the parts I'll come meet you and help you fid Clarke"

He grumbled out something intelligible but didn't resist when Finn made to follow Raven. Bellamy also didn't miss Octavia who, throughout his talk with Finn, had been attempting to sneak over to the rescue party.

He pulled her back and pushed her towards the dropship, "No"

XoXoXoX

Clarke came to not for the first time that day and let out a groan at the familiar surroundings of the cave. This time however she was lying on the furs and a fire was lighting the room for her to see. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and felt the sting of a burn resonate from her knee.

She looked down expecting to see a horrific injury but instead saw a clean healing gash.

She fingered it checking for infection and how the healing was faring but she needn't have worried.

"She fixed it" Clarke mumbled.

Was it possible that there was more to the grounders than they had originally given them credit for?

Her gaze flitted across the cave but he couldn't see any signs of the grounder. Taking her chances she moved into a standing position and limped towards the exit.

Clarke looked down the dimly lit rock corridor but could still see no sign of her. Still hoping that luck was on her side she attempted to shuffle her way down and protect her injured leg.

The darkness deepened the further she got down the narrow space and she whimpered slightly when her hand met rock. Dead end.

Except it couldn't be. The grounder had to be going to and from the cave somehow.

A lit shone in her face and she covered her eyes to block out the brightness. Looking up, Clarke grinned as the moon light shone through the covered exit. A door.

Her hope was short lived. As she pushed she was met with only resistance and she realised the grounder must have locked it.

She threw herself back against the wall in exasperation. Surely everyone at camp had noticed her absence by now? Yes but even then she couldn't guarantee being rescued. Even if they were out looking... How would they find her here?

XoXoXoX

Taking Raven down to the bunker where not one night previously he had slept with Clarke. To make matters worse she had been in the midst of risking her life to come down here to find him. Honestly he did feel the guilt weighing him down and he knew he should have told Clarke but it was a matter of knowing how to tell her. There was no good time to explain the existence of Raven to her and then they had slept together, seen the pod and found Raven all in the time space of a day. Now he didn't know what to say to Clarke to make it right between them and he certainly had no clue on how to act around Raven. Everything had changed and yet she had no idea.

Finn helped her down the steps and shone the light around, "Art supply store" He mumbled.

Raven looked at him oddly and laughed, "What?"

"Oh nothing" At the look she was giving him he just pushed her further into the room, "Just a joke we came up with"

"Right" Raven walked over to the nearest shelf and put the torch down, "Between who?"

He watched her start to shift through the boxes and turned to make a start on the ones furthest from them, "Nobody, just me and Clarke"

He winced slightly at her name but Raven didn't notice so he continued, "Clarke loves to draw and I-We found art supplies down here"

"Art supply store" She whispered and knelt down to the ground.

Finn pulled one of the boxes onto the table and lifted out a remote control car, "Will this work?"

Raven didn't reply and he looked to where she was kneeling on the floor, "Raven?"

She still didn't turn to face him but merely said, "You made this?"

He squinted slightly to see what she was holding but there was no mistaking the two-headed deer. He swallowed and opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off, "Please tell me you made this for yourself"

Raven was facing him now and he knew he couldn't lie to her again but she wasn't done, "Please Finn, please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means"

"Raven…"

He moved forward to hold her but she shrugged him off, "Please tell me you weren't screwing someone else whilst I was risking my arse to come down here?"

Her voice cracked and Finn could feel a lump forming in his throat he shook his head, "I can't… I can't tell you that"

"Right" She nodded and handed him the deer, "I kind of wish you had gone to find Clarke now"

This time she didn't miss the wince he gave and Raven closed her eyes in understanding, "It was Clarke"

Finn didn't even try to deny it.

Raven pulled away from him and lifted up the car, "I have to find the controller… you should go help find Clarke"

"Raven" He protested but she didn't want to hear it; not right now, "Just go Finn!"

Understanding settled within him and he picked up the torch. Finn looked back once he was at the ladder but Raven was still refusing to look at him. He opened his mouth to say something but knew that nothing he said would change anything right now. Finn pushed the hatch open and left to find Bellamy without looking back.

XoXoXoX

Clarke was lying on the furs when the grounder returned. This time she was carrying something large over her back. Clarke sat up upon her entrance but she didn't even glance at Clarke, instead she knelt down in front of the fire and pulled a knife from her belt.

Clarke flinched back but stopped when she noticed what the grounder was doing. She had been carrying what looked like a deer and she pushing the knife through the hide so she could skin it. It was clear that the grounder had done this before because there was no struggle there like there had been when the 100 had first brought back meat. They were novices but these grounders were clearly the experts.

She realised suddenly that this was in fact the first grounder she had seen up close and she took the opportunity whilst she worked to examine her. She couldn't have been that much older than Clarke but her paint and weapons easily concealed that. When she stood up Clarke was only a few inches smaller than her and she wondered if she could overpower her to escape.

Clarke's eyes were drawn to the deer which was skinned and prepped ready to be placed over the fire. No, she wouldn't be able to overpower her.

They sat in silence with the grounder refusing to look at Clarke and her eyes staying transfixed on the cooking food.

She didn't even know if they spoke English but she had to try at least, "Please, I have to get back to my people"

There was no sign that she had heard Clarke so she tried again, "You saved me… But I can't stay here. I have to get back"

The emerald eyes looked up from the flames and pierced into Clarke's causing her to do a double take. They were intoxicating and terrifying at the same time but yet Clarke couldn't bring herself to pull away.

She stood up and came towards Clarke who attempted to move back but she merely knelt beside her knees and continued to watch her. Clarke stared at the blank face refusing to back down from the stare.

"Skaikru" The grounder said again and Clarke frowned in confusion shaking her head.

"I don't know what that means?"

She raised a hand and pointed to Clarke whilst narrowing her eyes and studying her, "Skaikru"

It was only then that Clarke really listened and took note of the sounds she was making. Her mouth parted and eyes widened in understanding, "Sky Crew"

If the grounder understood her then she showed no signs of this and merely went back to studying her. Clarke opened her mouth to say more but sudden footsteps distracted her.

The grounder whipped round and she watched as Bellamy, Finn, Jasper and Monroe appeared. There was a moment of silence as they took in Clarke's appearance and, mistaking her confusion for fear, they dived at the grounder.

She may have been a warrior but her sword was on the other side of the cave and it was four on one.

Bellamy managed to catch her around the heard as she aimed to swerve for Monroe. She was caught halfway, causing her to collide with the wall. With the grounder momentarily dazed Finn jumped over to where Clarke was and attempted to help her stand whilst Bellamy jumped on the grounder.

But this time she was prepared for him and rolled out of the way just as his fist came down. She spun and brought her first down on the back of his neck causing him to collapse to the floor. Her leg came next as Monroe moved forward and a second later she too was on the ground.

The grounder turned to where Clarke and Finn were. She snarled and jumped on Finn. He attempted to push her back but she tackled him to the ground with her knees on either shoulder so he couldn't move.

Her knife was revealed a second later and she raised it up, ignoring Clarke's cry of 'No!', and plunged it down into Finn's chest. A flash of worry passed across her face as she met Clarke's gaze but it was gone as second later as Jasper raised the back of the spear to collide with her head.

She keeled over rendered unconscious.

Clarke sat there in a daze with Finn's gasping and the grounder's lifeless body. In her mind she was horrifically aware that this grounder had in fact made no move to harm her.

**Hope this will satisfy the Clexa itch**

**Please review, follow and favourite – I love hearing from you all! :)**


	3. Beat on, Beat on Again

**As a literature student I feel it is my duty to bore you with quotes that I now have ingrained into my brain so this chapter shall be a Great Gatsby one because A. I love the quote and the meaning behind it and the green light and B. because I'm currently revising Gatsby as I write this so it is very fitting :)**

**Can't promise when the next update will be but I will make it as soon as I possibly can!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Also the last review I got about it being the same as the Lincoln/Octavia scenes from Avarenda. They will be the same for quite a while but soon changes will start setting in as we get further into the series. I do want it to be similar to the series because I love how the writers wrote their story but obviously it will be different because the grounders have a very different attitude to Lexa than they do to Lincoln. But I hope you will still enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing still**

_It eluded us then, but that's no matter—tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms farther. . . And then one fine morning—  
So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past._

_F. Scott Fitzgerald, THE GREAT GATSBY_

Clarke stood at the entrance to the dropship trying to see through the haze of falling rain that was currently upon them. The storm had settled in some time after they had brought Finn in and it wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Bellamy had taken a group out to collect some food but they still weren't back yet and for that reason she was reluctant to close the door.

"Calling Ark station…"

Clarke looked to Raven who was still calling desperately through the radio to the Ark. All they could do was pray that someone up there was listening because if they weren't… Well, Finn's odds of survival were decreasing dramatically every second they delayed.

Octavia pushed her way through the compartment holding two large flasks and held them out to Clarke who didn't need to smell it to know what It was, "Monty's moonshine?"

They walked over to Finn and started preparing the equipment all the while Raven was gasping desperately through space, "Pretty sure no germ can survive it"

If Clarke hadn't been so bloody terrified then she might have even smiled. A crackle from behind them gained there attention as a voice broke through the static, "This is Ark station, you are on a private frequency, who is this?"

Everyone in the dropship gasped and moved to get closer but were pushed back by Clarke and Octavia, "This is Raven Reyes, I'm transmitting from the ground… The 100 are alive, I repeat, the 100 are alive"

Clarke grinned and Octavia smiled at them as a voice broke through, "Hold o- -aven- boost you- -ignal"

"Can you make it any clearer?"

Raven shook her head and grimaced, "It's from their side but they should have it cleared up in a few moments – It's the storm that's the problem"

Clarke nodded and bit her lip letting her eyes wander over to Finn who was still unconscious and bleeding on the table.

"Hello? Raven?"

Raven turned to Clarke and gave her a watery smile as Abby's voice came through again, "Raven?"

"Mum"

There was a pause as Raven turned to the few 100 that were still remaining on their level, "Okay come on upstairs all of you"

Only Octavia and Monroe remained with the other two.

"Mum we have someone who's injured, a grounder stabbed him, it's serious and I need your help"

But it was Jaha who responded this time, "Clarke are you saying that… that there are others?"

"Yes" She said breathlessly yet slightly infuriated that they weren't paying attention to Finn, "Yes, Earth is survivable"

Clarke could practically hear their cries of joy from down here, "Clarke is… is my son with you?"

"No I-" She bit her lip, "I'm sorry Wells is, Wells is dead"

There was long pause before Abby came back and asked Clarke to debrief her on the situation. She knew she had to give her mum time to get a visual on the wound but Finn was still losing too much blood and she didn't know how much more time they could spare.

"Alright Clarke I-"

She was cut off by the entrance of Bellamy.

Octavia's face flooded with relief but was replaced by one of horror a moment later. Clarke turned and felt a low growl resonate within her. Behind him Miller and John were dragging the unconscious grounder in. They threw her onto the floor in front of Clarke before turning to close the door behind them.

Ignoring Finn, ignoring that the Ark could hear them, Clarke jumped forward and shoved Bellamy.

"Clarke!"

She ignored Octavia and Raven, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bellamy sighed and moved to push past her but she cut him off again, "Intel. This grounder will have useful information Clarke, information that we need"

"Agreed"

Once again Clarke ignored Jaha, "I don't care" She looked at the fresh blood and scoffed, "What you did that for intel?"

"No" He stepped forward menacingly, "I did that for Rohma, Charlotte, Wells-"

"Don't you dare!" She snapped, "Wells is dead because of you, we are as much to blame for some of those deaths as the grounders are and her only crime was stabbing Finn"

"She took you" He protested.

"I'm fine! She found me unconscious after I fell down that cliff – Bellamy she saved me"

Bellamy wasn't listening though and instead he pushed forward with the other two boys and dragged the grounder up the hatch. Clarke made to follow but Raven pulled her down, "Clarke deal with them later right now Finn needs you"

Clarke nodded and made her way over to Finn's body.

"Clarke you have to be careful okay? You'll need to grab it by the hilt and pull it out but only slightly lifting it up"

"How far up?" She gripped the handle and attempted to angle it.

Jackson's voice came through, "Two millimetres. Any more would be bad… any less too"

She nodded and prepared to pull as his body started to shake and for a moment she thought he was seizing before realising it was worse, much worse, he was waking up.

Raven jumped forward to hold his head still and Clarke met his panicked eyes, "I need you stay still okay? We have to get this out of you"

A horrifying vibration shocked through them and she held the knife tighter in fear. There was a moment of peace before the world was ripped apart. Clarke was flung away from Finn and she felt the knife come away with her but all thoughts were erased as her head collided with the metal ground. Her vision faded for a second as the crunching sound shook the dropship again.

Clarke waited until the sounds faded into silence and then looked up. What looked like branches of a tree had been cut through the side of the ship.

She looked to the table to find it empty and she stood in panic but that faded the moment she spotted Finn on the floor holding the still bleeding wound but alive.

Clarke couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face and she became aware of her mum calling to her but it was Raven that replied, "It's out… She did it"

XoXoXoX

"What was that? Are we under attack?"

Miller shook his head as he pulled himself up and closed the hatch behind him, "No… Storm damage"

He nodded and turned back to the grounder who was attempting to pull at the ties around her wrists, "Tighter" He ordered, "Last thing we want is her getting away because you can't tie a knot"

They grunted and pulled tighter causing the grounder to growl as her arms were pulled further away. They had stripped her of the furs and now she was just in a dark grey vest and black pants. The tattoo crossing her right forearm intrigued Bellamy but he was more interested in the vials and objects they had found with her.

Several other knives, a book and a few pieces of fabric. After removing her black paint he found her slightly less intimidating but the look she was giving him now did send a shiver down his spine.

A scream from below them drew all their eyes and a moment later a loud bang resounded from the closed hatch.

"Bellamy open this door now!"

He nodded to Miller who sighed and open the hatch. Clarke burst through closely followed by Octavia who pushed away Bellamy's protesting arm.

"You shouldn't be here Princess"

"Move" Clarke growled. Her shirt was covered in blood and she was gripping the blade so tight her knuckles were white, "I need to talk to her"

He raised his hands and moved to the side. Clarke stormed forward up into the grounders face, who raised hers in defiance, and lifted the knife to her line of vision, "You poisoned the blade. Where's the antidote?"

"Wait the vials!" Bellamy showed Clarke the objects they had found, "One of these has surely got to be it"

"You would be pretty stupid to carry around poisons for this long and not have an antidote" Clarke mumbled. She turned back to the grounder and lifted them up, "Please… Which one?"

She continued to watch Clarke with a blank expression, "Please…"

Bellamy stepped forward, "I can get her to talk"

He moved to the belts but Clarke pulled him back, "We are NOT doing that"

"Do you want Finn to die? Because that's what she wants"

Clarke didn't reply and he saw this as an opening. She didn't protest as he cut away the belt and wrapped it around his hand. Stepping forward he brandished a knife and sliced the shirt off her back leaving her in thin wrappings across her chest.

Clarke's breath hitched and tried to ignore the black streaks of a tattoo across her left side and the winding design over her right shoulder that Clarke assumed continued down her spine. Her eyes avoided looking at the toned stomach and the tight muscles of her arms. There was a thick scar running across the line of her pants and up her left ribs stopping just under the wrappings.

"You don't have to be here for this Clarke"

She opened her mouth and looked to him pleadingly, "This isn't who we are"

"No" He agreed, "But it's who we need to be to survive"

Without another word he spun his body round followed through with his right arm. The buckle cracked against her chest. Her body flinched back but she regained herself a moment later.

"Bell" Octavia spoke up and Bellamy growled, "I have to do this O"

"I told you she didn't harm me!"

He looked at Clarke who was practically begging him with her eyes, "Tell that to the ten people that are dead, Tell that to Finn who is dying down there Clarke!"

He didn't wait for a reply as he struck the grounder again. She was bleeding and the medic in Clarke wanted to push Bellamy away and tend to her wounds but she also knew that Finn needed the antidote.

Bellamy pulled back his arm again and Clarke allowed the contact but pushed her way in front before he could strike again.

"Please!" She cried, "Which one?"

Something wavered in the grounders gaze and Clarke felt a burst of hope. It was quickly quenched by the scraping behind her alerting her to a new presence.

"Clarke his breathing stopped!"

Her breath caught in her throat and for the first time she could see the hint of guilt spread across the grounders face. Was this who they were now? People that would poison, stab and beat each other in the name of justice?

Where's the justice in pain?

"What?"

Raven stepped forward dried tears fading under her eyed, "It started again but next time it might not"

She moved over to the wires and yanked them out sparking them against each other. She stepped forward and struck the grounder for a few mometns. Her mask fell away as the pain overtook her and writhed and yanked on the binds grunting, refusing them the satisfaction of hearing her cries.

Raven seemed infurated and sparked them up again moving to strike her higher up this time. Clarke realised her intentions and stepped in front.

"No! We are not doing that… We are better than this"

"Clarke" Raven tried to move around her.

"No!"

Everyone was watching her now but she didn't care, "We are better than this!" She paused, "We have to be"

Bellamy laughed weakly and looked at the grounder, "Trust me when I say that's painful. Now which one is it?"

The grounder refused to answer again and he raised the belt again but Clarke pushed him back, "Please. Just tell us... You saved my life for a reason surely you must want more than this? We don't want a war between our people... We want peace"

The grounder looked at Clarke and she felt her heart stop at what she saw. Her eyes closed and she nodded to the one furthest to the left.

Raven gasped and dropped the wires. Leaping forward the pulled the vial from Clarke's and propelled herself back down the steps.

"Thank you" She gasped and the grounder nodded again.

Bellamy scoffed and stepped forward, "Now that's sorted… Who are you?"

Clarke wasn't surprised when she refused to answer, "Bellamy leave us"

He shot her an afronted look but she ignored him, "Go"

They had a silent stare down before he caved. He lead the others out and down the hatch and at Clarke's insistence Octavia soon followed behind. Clarke walked over to when a bucket of water sat with a rag hanging at the side. She lifted it up and squeezed gently. Walking over to the grounder she gently wiped the blood from her chest, not missing the way her stomahc clenched at her touch, and allowed herself to meet those emrald eyes again.

"Who are you?" Clarke whispered.

She looked up and raised her chin, "I am Lexa. Commander of the Trikru and former of the 12 clans and _you_ are trespassing on my land"

Clarke's mouth opened and her eyes widened. The commander?

_Shit._

**Hope that was enjoyable haha **

**Please keep reviewing, following and favourite-ing?**

**Bad English – Anyway Lexa is back bitches **

**Love you all :P**


	4. We are merely players

**Well I hope you are all still keeping up with this? I think a few of you have guessed where I'm going with this but I won't say who. Still there's going to be some twists and turns along the way and who knows? I might do a sequel for the second season. We shall see won't we?**

**I'm trying to include as much from season 1 as possible so there will be some cross over but obviously it won't be the exact same as Lexa wasn't in season 1 (duuurrrr) but Lincoln is on his way ;)**

**Anyway please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing do I own (Yoda voice)**

_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages._

_William Shakespeare_

It had been two days. Two days since Finn had almost died. Two days since Bellamy had tortured her… _Her_. Two days since she had told Clarke the truth and Clarke? She had no idea what to do with that truth.

Clarke hadn't told anyone what the grounder had said and she knew that she still remained the only person who knew. If Bellamy knew then he would never leave the dropship. It was dangerous them holding her here. For one thing Clarke didn't doubt that the grounders knew she was missing, whether they knew where she was or not remained to be seen, but even if they didn't know it wouldn't take them long to figure it out. Finn had been trying to talk to her in that time but once again Clarke was avoiding him. Finn was a pacifist above all else and his desire for peace was appreciated but Clarke didn't know if the grounders would appreciate it.

Octavia had become Clarke's shadow over the last few days. She wondered if Octavia suspected more than she was letting on but if she did she wasn't asking Clarke about it.

Her biggest problem was Bellamy. In two days they had managed to lose another three people, he was becoming restless, and the more restless Bellamy grew the more anxious he was for information. This meant beating their only source for information.

Clarke's fears were split between him taking it too far and killing Lexa but also what the grounders would do to him for torturing their commander. Clarke could only imagine but even that wasn't a pretty sight.

Each day he would take a group up into the dropship and lock the doors for hours on end. Clarke wanted to stop him desperately but the doors would remain shut until he was finished.

Clarke watched as he appeared covered in sweat and blood. Bellamy spotted her watching and rolled his eyes before approaching her.

"We don't have a choice Princess. More people are dying and we need Intel"

Clarke scoffed and filled the bowl she was holding with water, "Did you ever think that maybe they're dying because we have her?"

"What would you have me do Princess? Let her go?"

She nodded and raised an eyebrow causing him to laugh, "She's leverage Clarke. She stays"

With that he left her and began shouting orders at the few groups still left fixing the wall. A wall wouldn't keep the grounders out Clarke knew that and surely Bellamy did too.

Grabbing a rag and the water she made her way into the dropship and up the steps through the hatch to where Lexa was kept.

She was suspended in the same position, her body barely covered, with sweat and blood trickling down her muscles. Her eyes were flickering as she drifted in and out of consciousness attempting to keep her standing.

At the sound of Clarke's approaching footsteps her eyes opened and watched her approach warily. Clarke didn't break eye contact when she raised the rag her chest and wiped away the blood there.

She didn't miss the way her stomach muscles tightened and flexed at the contact and she allowed her eyes to wander at the scar across her waistline crossing over her tattoos.

Clarke's gaze moved up to her face where she jumped at the pair of eyes still staring at her intently.

"I'm sorry"

It was barely a whisper but she knew Lexa had heard her when she closed her eyes in appreciation.

Once the blood was gone from her body Clarke attempted to wipe away the grime from her face but she pulled away from the touch. Clarke opened her mouth and searched the forest green eyes for resilience as she moved in again.

"I didn't tell him who you are"

That seemed to surprise her slightly and she allowed Clarke to touch her face this time. Her eyes remained unwavering.

Once she was done Clarke moved to leave but a voice stopped her, "Thank you"

She turned back to the grounder and watched her for a moment. Clarke placed the bowl on the floor and knelt down gently in front of her, "We really don't mean your people any harm. We're just trying to defend ourselves"

"Your people attacked mine" She growled.

"Just you" Clarke was confused and it showed because a moment later Lexa explained.

"Your missiles burnt a village to the ground. Burnt _my_ village to the ground" She added, "Innocent people now go without a home because of you"

"I'm sorry" Clarke shook her head, "But we never sent missiles to destroy your village"

"The night you were injured your people sent them and by morning my people were injured and homeless"

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it remembering the plan of Raven's and she breathed, "The flares"

Was that why Lexa trusted her? Because she was the only one who wasn't there when they had been fired? Because she thought Clarke had nothing to do with the burning down of her village?

"They weren't missiles. They were flares. Sent as a message to our friends and family, we never meant for anyone to get hurt"

"Well they were" She growled again.

Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair nodding, "I understand how it looks to your people but we really don't want this. We don't want a war. Surely there is a way to stop it? You're the commander isn't there something you can do?"

Lexa's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, "I can do nothing"

"Please" Clarke pleaded, "I don't want to see anyone else die… surely you don't either?"

That seemed to trigger a response because when Lexa spoke again it was with much less venom and contempt that had previously been used, "I don't want to see my people suffer Clarke… But they are calling for blood, your blood, and my general wants you gone from her lands"

Clarke's eyes widened, "Will she listen to what I have to say?"

"It is possible" Lexa offered slowly, "But not from me"

"Why not? Don't you lead her?"

Lexa's eyes flashed, "I lead her but this is not down to me Clarke"

"There's got to be someone I can talk to?"

But Lexa clearly felt that she had talked to much already and refused to say anymore. After a few more tries Clarke gave up and left through the hatch. Peace might just be an option but it wouldn't be coming from that grounder… so maybe there was another that could help?

XoXoXoX

Octavia was waiting for Clarke outside the entrance and pounced on her the moment she reappeared.

"So, what did she say?"

Clarke scoffed and walked away, "She doesn't say anything Octavia. That's the problem"

Octavia wasn't having it though and proceeded to follow Clarke, "Bullshit. She talks and she's been talking to you. I'm sure Bellamy would love to know that piece of information"

She faltered slightly in her steps and spun to glare at Octavia, "What do you want?"

Her eyes flashed, pleased that her blackmail had paid off, "I want to know what she's been saying"

Clarke looked around to see if anyone was watching before pulling Octavia into the emptiness of her tent. Once inside she washed Lexa's blood from her hands and hushed the youngest Blake, "You need to be quiet. If Bellamy finds out then he'll never leave her alone"

"Exactly" Octavia cocked her head, "So what make you different?"

"I don't know" and she honestly didn't but there were more desperate questions that needed answering, "I don't know why she speaks to me but she does and unlike Bellamy I have no interest in beating her for information"

"So what… You ask politely and she answers?"

Clarke scoffed, "Hardly. She barely tells me anything and when she does it helps us little"

"Surely that's not everything" Octavia protested.

She pondered for a moment whether to tell Octavia about what had just transpired in the dropship. The choice was made for her however when Octavia caught on to her moment's hesitation and her eyes lit up with recognition, "That isn't everything!"

Clarke hushed her again and looked to the entrance of the tent briefly, "Octavia you have to be quiet. No it isn't everything but I'm not sure how helpful the information is"

She scrunched her nose, "Surely it'd more helpful than what Bellamy had gained so far?"

"There's a chance for peace"

Octavia practically squealed and Clarke had to silence her again, "How is that not helpful Clarke?"

"Yes but she can't get it"

"Well, surely there's someone who can? Surely she knows someone who can give us peace?"

Clarke was about to protest when she realised Octavia was right. Lexa might not be able to convince the general or talk to her but she must have someone that can… only… "Lexa won't tell us"

She almost slapped herself as Octavia's eyes widened further, "Lexa? You got a name out of her?"

"I didn't get it out of her, she told me, and not that it matters though. She won't say anything else"

"She won't say anything else whilst she's here you mean" Octavia offered.

Clarke gave her a questioning look and she explained, "If we help her escape maybe she'll help us"

"Bellamy won't go for that"

"Bellamy doesn't have to know" Her eyes flared in excitement, "We can do it when he goes out for the hunt tomorrow. He'll take most of the camp with him"

She shook her head, "Bellamy won't leave her unguarded"

Octavia grinned, "Leave that to me"

XoXoXoX

Clarke wasn't sure about any of this. Finn was still watching her like a hawk and Raven too was keeping an eye on her because of Finn. Jasper and Monty were both stationed in the dropship and not mention Bellamy had place four guards on Lexa's level. The likelihood of them getting her out of camp unseen was next to nothing yet still Octavia was ensuring her that everything was fine.

She waited in her tent just as Octavia had ordered but proceeded to grab a bag and pack. They didn't know how long they would be gone for and not only that, Lexa would need clothes from the 100 to leave without being spotted.

Octavia's head poked through the entrance and she nodded to the exit, "It's all set. Let's go"

She frowned and followed her out. Clarke did a double take as she took a look around, "What the-"

The people left at camp were wondering around aimlessly. Some were tripping over their feet whereas others had their arms flung in the air. She spotted Jasper a short distance away pointing and screaming at some figure that only he could see and Monty was next to him staring up at the sky in wonder whilst spinning on the spot.

Even the guards were outside sitting together screeching and falling around.

She looked to Octavia who was looking pleased with herself, "The nuts that they gathered a few days back. I had another plan but I saw Jasper who seemed to be hallucinating and the rest of camp were acting the same. They had all eaten the nuts and I put two and two together"

Clarke nodded, "Clever but it won't last long. We need to hurry"

Avoiding Monroe, who attempted to pull Octavia into a warm hug and instead collided with a post, they dove into the dropship and scrambled up the steps.

Lexa pulled back in surprise at their sudden entrance and Clarke emptied the clothes from her bag, "Octavia watch the entrance"

She nodded and turned away from the girls as Clarke moved to the grounder. She was watching Octavia warily but was surprised as her arms were released from the wall. With the weight pulling her up gone she stumbled slightly but found herself supported a moment later by Clarke who had moved to catch her.

The blonde blushed slightly at their close proximity and near bareness of Lexa's body. She coughed and held out the clothes for her to take, "Quick. We don't have much time"

Lexa frowned as she pulled her top over her chest and then the jacket a second later, "What are you doing?"

Clarke met her gaze and didn't waver for a second, "We're getting you out of here and then you're going to show me someone that can help us find peace"

Lexa flushed for a second at the demand. There was no mistaking the forcefulness behind it, she wasn't asking for permission mission anymore, and Lexa couldn't help the new found respect that swelled in her as she looked at the sky girl. Maybe they were stronger then they gave them credit for.

Her gaze moved from Clarke to the other girl. She recognised her as one of the others that had been present in the room during that first night. Like Clarke, she hadn't attempted to torture her.

"This is Octavia, she's helping"

Lexa nodded and followed the two down the steps and out of the dropship. The sky had darkened slightly and she nodded in approval. There was less chance of being followed in the darkness rather than the daylight.

Octavia lead them round to the back of the dropship where a gap still remained in the wall yet to be finished. She faltered as they reached the gap and turned to Clarke, "I should stay"

At Clarke's protest she pulled her into a tight hug, "I'll cover for you before you get back. Be careful"

With one last look she left the two and moved back to join the rest of camp.

Clarke turned to Lexa and nodded to the forest, "Is there someone that can help us?"

She nodded slowly, "Follow me"

XoXoXoX

Clarke followed Lexa through the thickness of the forest. The sky became darker as the sun set but still Lexa was showing no signs of stopping. Clarke was yet to get used to the woods and the new terrain that earth offered but still she could tell they weren't heading back to the cave.

She was watching Lexa carefully. The grounder was still injured and the further they travelled the tighter her grip became on her chest. After one particular stumble caused her to lose her footing slightly Clarke stepped forward.

"Let me look at that"

She moved to lift Lexa's shirt but she pulled away, "I am not weak sky girl"

"I didn't say you were" Clarke warned. Once again moving to the shirt, "But if that gets infected and you become sick I don't see much chance in a resolution for our people" _And you'll die_, she added in her head.

Lexa relented and allowed Clarke to look. The light wasn't great but she could see the lack of infection however it did appear to be more serious than she first presumed.

"It's not infected but your ribs look broken"

Lexa nodded and Clarke pulled away from her, "Just be careful where you step"

A light smile graced Lexa's features and they continued on.

The silence didn't last and Lexa broke it as curiosity got the better of her, "You are a healer"

"I suppose" Lexa offered her hand for Clarke to jump down a particularly high portion of rocks, "My mother is a doctor up on the Ark. She was training me so if I hadn't come down here then I would still be up there learning"

Lexa nodded and looked up to the sky for a second, "Why are you here Clarke?"

She bit her lip and watched as Lexa's gaze returned to her, "Because I broke the law… and my people are dying. We need to see if the earth is safe"

"And is it?"

Clarke swallowed. Lexa was standing extremely close now and her eyes were piercing Clarke's with such intensity.

"I don't know"

**Wooooo and I'm a horrible person for ending it there**

**Enjoy!**

**Review – let me know what you think?**


	5. Love removes the mask

**Still loving these quotes? I really hope so haha**

**This is the longest chapter yet with plenty of Clexa :) Oh and we get our first look at Lincoln so please enjoy!**

**I love reading all your reviews haha you guys are the best :')**

**I had a literature mock on Thursday and I either did really well and my lecturer loves me or (more likely) I failed horribly and he he'll run me over within the next few weeks :') On the plus side it's now Easter break so I get two weeks of bliss and happiness before returning to the reality of college and getting those results.**

**For those on break hope you're enjoying it. For those yet to be on break hang in there and for those just finished I hope you enjoyed it. Not long til summer guys (We can dream)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within._

_James A. Baldwin_

Clarke and Lexa carried on into the night. The air was light and cold but she took no notice and merely proceeded to follow Lexa who seemed so at ease with her surroundings. Each foot placed on the ground held the confidence and insurance of someone who had stepped this path a thousand times over. Clarke would follow those steps in every lifetime and despite the threat of the grounders and what they had seen they could do so far Clarke felt at peace around her. She was dangerous and their enemy yet her hostility had yet to branch out to Clarke in any way. Maybe there was hope for peace.

Night seemed only to bring the forest more life and she couldn't help but become distracted by the sights and sounds that the trees had to offer.

Clarke smiled when she spotted the luminous glow of a radiation soaked forest. In front of her leaves were dimly lit and as she drew closer she could see the vibrant green humming from the veins in the leaves.

Clarke looked up from her crouched position to see Lexa watching her curiously, "For someone desperate for peace you are easily distracted"

She gave her an apologetic look and stood up stretching, "Sorry I just… We haven't been on the ground long"

To her surprise Lexa nodded in understanding, "Do not presume everything beautiful to be without danger Clarke"

Clarke nodded and followed Lexa away from the glowing trees. Their pace was evened out and Clarke could tell that Lexa was anxious to get back but she didn't even know where they were let alone where they were going so she would have to trust the other girl. Trust. Trusting a grounder no less. Bellamy really was going to have her head when she got back.

Lexa brought them to a tree and turned to Clarke, "We should stop here for the night. It is harder to see in this darkness and there is still a distance to travel"

Clarke nodded and pulled out her pack as Lexa left to fetch the wood for the fire. She allowed herself this moment to think over her plan. She hadn't really thought it through but was putting her faith in the fact that Lexa herself wanted peace just as much as they did. For all she knew they would kill her the moment she arrived at wherever it was they were heading to.

Clarke pushed that thought aside. If Lexa had wanted her dead then she would have killed her when she found her at the bottom of that cliff. Yet still there was an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Even without the black leather and war paint Lexa was intimidating and she hadn't shied away during any of the torture she had endured. Even in Ark clothing she was intimidating.

Lexa returned and within a few moments had the fire lit. They both sat back against separate trees and Clarke pulled out the nuts and berries she had taken from the dropship.

"Not those" She looked up to see Lexa eyeing the nuts warily, "They will cause hallucinations. The ones your people were having"

Clarke nodded and threw them to the side. Handing the berries over she questioned, "And these?"

Lexa poured a couple into her palm and juggled them for a moment before sniffing them, "They are fine"

They ate in silence and Clarke looked up through the break in the tree cover up at the night sky. Her eyes wondered and scanned for the Ark and found it. Sitting there within the stars trying to pass as one; the only hint it was any different was the way it shone above all the others.

"That is your home"

Lexa was looking up at the same glint in the sky from her position on the ground, "Yes"

"It shines brightly"

"Not up there" Clarke said bitterly, "Up there it's dark and cold… and the air is stale. The room is limited and no matter where you go you'll always end up back in the same place"

Lexa didn't say anything. She just watched Clarke with narrowed eyes as she continued, "Not like down here. Here everything is dark yet bright, cold and warm… and the air- the air is so fresh and new. The room is endless. If I left tomorrow I could just keep going and never see the same place again"

"Why would you do that?"

She looked down to see Lexa's face watching her blankly, "Why would you leave your people?"

"I wouldn't… but I could"

"You could" Lexa agreed but she was giving Clarke a knowing glance who sighed in response and leant further back into the tree.

"But I won't" Clarke conceded causing Lexa to merely blink in response.

The silence around them was deafening and she was starting to drift off when Lexa's voice finally broke through the foggy haze of her mind.

"It is nice to dream Clarke but we must wake up to reality at some point"

"Even if reality is painful?" She asked.

"Especially then. That is how we know we are alive Clarke"

Clarke scoffed and shook her head, "Yeah well there has to be a way to live without pain"

"If there is… it has yet to be found"

She looked to Lexa who was watching the clearing. Clarke wanted to argue back but she couldn't find the energy within her. Suddenly everything was catching up with her and she felt the exhaustion that her body had been fighting since the day they arrived on the ground. All the deaths, Raven's arrival, her mother, Finn… It was all weighing her down and despite what Lexa said all she really wanted to do was dream. Even if it was just to return to the reality in the end.

Lexa seemed to realise this because she turned her head to look at Clarke, "Rest. I will keep watch"

Clarke didn't need to be told twice and within a few minutes found her mind drifting away into the welcomed darkness. Though, not one dream came to her.

XoXoXoX

The light was starting to return by the time Lexa gave any indication to their destination. She awoke her when it was still dark and without a word assisted Clarke in packing up before leading the way back through the woods. They broke through a clearing to reveal a river below them and, hidden by trees, a stone bridge that had clearly managed to survive the nuclear war and several years of decay. Lexa pointed to the bridge.

"I will send someone to meet you here the moment I get back to my camp. Wait here, you will talk to him and then he will go to my general to discuss peace"

Clarke squinted down to see a ready used path broken through the trees, "You have someone in mind?"

Lexa gave her a brief nod, "A friend. He will listen"

"Thank you"

Silence settled around them as Clarke and Lexa's gaze met and a similar intensity to the previous night fell over them. Clarke's lips parted slightly as the sudden desire to close the gap passed over her. Lexa's eyes drooped and she too seemed to be having the same pull. She swallowed and attempted to clear her head.

Just as Lexa seemed to be contemplating the notion a horn sounded from somewhere over the border. It was quiet due to the distance but there was no missing the urgency behind it. Lexa's eyes darted away from Clarke's and she seemed to understand the meaning of the horn as her eyes widened.

She looked back to Clarke in fear, "Fog"

Her breath hitched in understanding. They didn't have time to make it back to camp and nor did she know how far away Lexa's was but by the sound of the horn it was too far for them to make it. Just when she was beginning to panic her memory flittered back to a few nights previously with Finn and Wells.

"This way"

Lexa didn't need to be told twice and she sprinted after Clarke back through the foliage. The fog itself could be seen creeping through the undergrowth toward them and Clarke urged her body to move against the urge to turn and flee because toward the fog was where their safety would be.

Her foot caught on a log and she stumbled slightly. An arm caught her and Clarke's eyes met Lexa's worried ones. She was about to reassure her when her gaze landed on the trap door she had been looking for.

"Here"

Lifting up the hatch she pushed Lexa inside first and pulling it closed behind her just as the veil of fog swept over them.

She could just about make out Lexa's outline shimmering in the dim orange glow that the fog created in their close environment. It was only then that she noticed the close proximity the two were sitting in.

Clarke blushed and mumbled out a, "Sorry" as she moved to distance herself only Lexa pulled her back.

"It is cold Clarke. Wiser to stay close"

She nodded and tried to ignore the touching of her arm against Lexa's or the way she could see the thin line of sweat against her brow. She definitely wasn't feeling the taught muscles of the other girl against her own.

Clarke must have fallen into a light sleep because the next thing she knew her head was resting against Lexa's shoulder. Her eyes blinked away the remainder of sleep and she yawned slightly as her head lifted up. Clarke's cheeks flushed red as she realised where her head had been rested.

"I-err"

Lexa smirked at her and rubbed her neck, "Do not worry Clarke. I would have moved you if I was bothered"

Clarke wondered if anyone had fallen asleep on the commander and lived to tell the tale. She really was starting to wonder what made her so different to everybody else.

"Something bothers you?"

Clarke opened her mouth and closed it again. She bit her lip and watched Lexa carefully, "Why did you save me?"

She seemed surprised at Clarke's question and her eyes grew. She watched the sky girl and realised she was waiting for a reply, "I do not know"

Clarke lifted her hand warily to Lexa's face but was encouraged when she didn't push her away. She rested it on the girl's cheek and wiped away the dirt under her eye, "Thank you" She breathed and Lexa nodded in understanding.

Lexa swallowed and looked to Clarke trying to ignore the light flutter at the base of her stomach but refused to speak for fear of her voice revealing things she did not wish to acknowledge.

Clarke didn't push it any further but instead pulled away and looked up to the entrance, "The fog has gone"

Lexa nodded and followed the sky girl out of the hatch.

XoXoXoX

Together they scrambled back to the ledge where they had been before but instead found Bellamy, Finn, Octavia and Raven waiting for them. Clarke hissed and attempted to push Lexa from their line of view but it was too late.

Bellamy raced over with his gun raised, "Clarke get away from her"

"Clarke" Finn was on his heel his face watching the grounder carefully.

Lexa was trying to move from behind Clarke but her arms were preventing her, "Bellamy don't"

"Move Clarke" He warned.

"No" It was Octavia this time and she too stood at Clarke's side, "Bellamy stop"

He hesitated slightly at the sight of his sister, "O"

She ignored his protest and looked to Clarke who stepped forward and pushed his gun down, "Bellamy she's not a threat. You have to trust me"

It wasn't helping that Lexa was glaring at Bellamy over Octavia's shoulder but she ignored this and pushed forward, "We have to end this persistent fighting Bellamy. We need peace for our survival"

He was watching her warily and looked to Finn. He was staring at Clarke with a confused expression, "She kidnapped you"

"She saved me" Clarke snapped, "I fell down that cliff and she found me… If she hadn't taken me to that cave then I would have died. I wasn't a prisoner. I tried to tell you all before but none of you would listen"

Bellamy shook his head, "If that's true then why are they killing us"

"You attacked us first" Lexa snarled, "You're in our territory"

The gun was lifted in alarm, "We never attacked you"

Clarke raised her hands in defence and stood in front of the pointed gun, "Our flares that we sent? They killed people. Destroyed a village. We came down in a pod that burnt a portion of this forest to the ground, their ground, and we expect them not to attack? You have to see how it must look from their point of view Bellamy"

"What's done is done Princess. We can't take any of that back so we have to defend ourselves now" The point of the gun moved from Clarke to Lexa, "Starting with her"

To everyone's surprise it was Octavia that moved first. Like she had seen Bellamy do previously she pulled the gun from his grasp and spun it round to hit him across the head. Hard. Bellamy slumped to the ground and Octavia lowered the gun menacingly.

Lexa and Clarke's eyes were wide and Raven was watched her with a parted mouth. Finn knelt down next to Bellamy and touched his pulse point, "He's alive. Just unconscious"

Lexa's gaze hadn't moved from Octavia. The youngest Blake looked up to see the intense eyes of the grounder still fixed on her.

Clarke thinks it's the closest to impressed she's seen Lexa look.

"You would make a good warrior Octavia of the sky people"

The exchange confused her but before she could question it a cry came from over the bridge.

All of their heads turned as a man dressed in full black and war paint broke through the trees. At the sight of all of them stood together he drew his sword but Lexa stepped forward to stop him.

"_Linkon hod op!_"

The man faltered and looked to Lexa who was standing straight with a raised chin. Her eyes flashed and he lowered the weapon.

"_Heda_"

They exchanged a few more words but Clarke didn't recognise any as English. Octavia's face was scrunched in confusion and they shared perplexed glances.

Lexa turned to Clarke, "This is Lincoln. He is the only one I trust for the peace talks"

Lincoln was frowning at them. He gaze lingering a bit longer on Octavia. She was looking dishevelled and covered in dirt yet she suspected that he didn't see Octavia in the same way they did in that moment.

Clarke raised her head slightly in a similar manner to Lexa, "Will you bring the general here so I can talk to her?"

Lincoln gave a slow nod and faced Lexa again for conformation, "You will go"

Lincoln looked between them all, "I can have her meet you here at first light. Do not bring your guns, she will see that as a sign of attack rather than the peace you desire"

With that he turned to leave the way he came, "Heda you are needed back with Indra"

Lexa let out a soft grunt and waited for him to leave before turning to Clarke, "Do as Lincoln says and do not bring those guns of yours. She will not take to those for your peace talks"

"Who is she?"

"Anya" Was all Lexa offered, "Do not mention me to here Clarke. That will do more harm than good, mention only Lincoln, be forceful in the terms you set but be willing to bend if she will not relent. Anya will take any sign of defiance as a threat of war and she will attack. Your guns won't last long against my people Clarke"

Clarke nodded and looked to Octavia and Raven who were helping Finn move an unconscious Bellamy back to camp, "I should go"

"As should I"

She turned to leave but Clarke pulled her back, "Will I see you again?"

"If you have peace we may see each other yet Clarke. But I will not go against my people on this decision. My people come first Clarke and you are still a threat"

She nodded and watched Lexa walk away over the bridge and towards Lincoln who was waiting for her at the other side.

Clarke sighed and moved away from the clearing back to her people, "May we meet again"

**So I'm not sure when the next time we'll see Lexa will be but yes 'May we meet again' Gotta love this two and their dramatic goodbyes.**

**I'm trying to stretch this out because Lexa isn't exactly a fluffy bunny full of happiness and joy. She is realistic, if not slightly morbid, and I don't think it's likely that she would jump straight in to her feelings with Clarke. They're there, don't worry, but her people come first and she has to get back to them :( **

**Don't worry though guys I have a plan!**

**Please review and let me know watcha think?!**


	6. End the war before it ends you

**So Lexa turned up in this one haha sooner than expected and yes – clexa is confirmed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing still**

_Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end to mankind._

_John F. Kennedy_

"Bellamy"

He groaned and waited for the voice to leave. Once the silence settled around him he attempted to drift back into the bliss his mind had found before.

"Bellamy"

There it was again.

"Bellamy!"

There was no ignoring the shouting and urgency in the voice this time. Groaning again and wincing slightly at the pain in his head he allowed himself to be lulled out of sleep.

Opening his eyes he was met with the frantic face of Finn. He pushed the boy's face away from him and pulled himself into an upright position.

"What happened?"

His hand went to his head and he flinched slightly at his touch against the bruised flesh.

"Octavia knocked you out" Finn said bluntly handing him some water.

"Yeah I remember that bit" His memory was hazy but he couldn't forget the sickening crunch of the gun hitting his temple, "I meant with the grounder"

Finn grimaced, "Actually that's why I'm here. That grounder could have killed Clarke but she didn't"

"I know that Finn" He growled, taking a sip of water, trying to push back the headache.

"My point is we don't know that she wasn't going to kill Clarke in the end or torture her for information. Why are we trying for peace when we can't trust them with one of us?"

His hand stopped mid-air, "I'm not trying for peace Finn"

"Clarke is" He insisted, "and she's not waiting around for your permission either"

Bellamy faltered and looked around the dropship.

"She's not here Bellamy"

"Where is she?" He stood up, slightly assisted by Finn.

"She's left to talk peace with the grounders. You've been unconscious for a few hours. Octavia and Raven have gone with her"

That spiked his fury again and he threw the water down. Noticing the rifle at his feet he picked it up and made for the dropship entrance, "In that case you're coming with me and tracking them"

"Won't be hard"

Finn nodded to the gun in his hand, "You might want to leave that though. It was agreed no weapons"

Bellamy snorted, "You really think the grounders will respect that? I'm taking this gun and so are you and Jasper"

He didn't put up much of a fight after that and together, along with Jasper, they made their way out of camp and back up the worn through path.

XoXoXoX

Lexa was pacing when Lincoln entered her tent.

She was dressed fully in her armour, war paint and all, yet here she was pacing. There was always an air of confidence around Lexa no matter the situation and yet it seemed to be dwindling. Somehow these sky people had gotten under her skin.

She looked up as he entered and ceased her pacing, "Did she listen to you?"

He nodded and looked to the war table, "Are you sure it wise Heda? Can we trust the sky people?"

"No" Lexa's face was blank, "But Clarke wants peace and I believe she will be trustworthy in these discussions"

"Forgive me Heda but…" He winced slightly at her warning glance, "Why rely on Anya for negotiations? You are, after all, the commander… surely it falls on you to form this alliance?"

"She wants peace, a truce, I cannot get her that without explaining why I was so close to the sky people and how I came to be in their camp. I am telling you because I trust you Lincoln but this information does not leave this tent. If the people discover what happened then they will cry for blood and more of our people will die"

Lincoln sighed, "Anya is leaving soon, negotiations begin at day break, and I believe she plans on taking weapons"

"What" Lexa snarled and moved toward the entrance before realising that there was in fact nothing she could do. She wasn't supposed to know about the meeting with the sky people until after it had happened.

"I am sorry" He sincerely looked it, "But there was nothing I could do, she doesn't trust them, and I fear this was the only way to get Anya to agree to it"

The commander sighed and nodded, "Lincoln you must go and meet them before Anya gets there but I will accompany you"

Lexa moved over and removed her shoulder guard and sash. Lincoln's eyes widened and he opened his mouth in protest but she raised her hand, "Do not argue with me on this. I must warn Clarke and it goes both ways, I believe she only trusts me"

Lincoln grunted in agreement causing her to raise an eyebrow, "Yes Heda" he amended. They may be the closest thing to friends that they had but some things had to remain respectable between them.

Soon she was only dressed in her armour. With her sword strapped to her back and knife at her side Lexa pulled a fabric hood over her head so she wouldn't be recognised, "Quick. We must get there before Anya so we won't be spotted"

XoXoXoX

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when they arrived at the bridge. Raven and Octavia were standing back watching the other side of the bridge nervously and occasionally turning to look back behind them.

Clarke was standing with her foot tapping the ground nervously. She too was watching the other side of the bridge.

"She'll be here" Raven was anxiously jumping on the balls of her feet, "Right?"

"Sure" Octavia agreed, "We can trust him"

"Him? I thought we were trusting the commander?"

Raven was giving Octavia a bemused look and she flushed, "Well- yeah. That's what I meant but Lincoln was the one going to this Anya person? We can trust them both, right?"

Raven scoffed and was about to make a sarcastic comment when Clarke cut over her, "Guys look"

She pointed to the trees at the end of the bridge where the leaves were rustling and the sound of footsteps reached them. All three looked up just as two figures broke through the clearing. Clarke recognised Lincoln but she found herself retreating slightly at the presence of a second grounder.

They were about half way across the bridge running towards them when she finally recognised the face.

"Lexa" She breathed and all of a sudden her feet were moving. She met her half way and didn't think twice about throwing herself into Lexa's arms.

"You're okay" Clarke whispered into her ear as hesitant arms wrapped around her and Lexa nodded against her head.

"I am well Clarke. You are a good healer"

She nodded and pulled away. It was only then that Clarke realised what she had done and stepped away slightly, "Sorry"

Clarke winced but Lexa kept her arms wrapped around her and merely smiled, "It is fine. Anya will be here soon and there are some things I must tell you first"

Clarke nodded and Lexa continued, "Lincoln warns me that Anya might in fact have weapons with her but trust me" She reassured Clarke's horrified look, "She will not use them unless feeling threatened and you have no weapons which means she will have no reason to use them. Anya is here to talk a truce Clarke; she is not looking for a war"

She smiled at Clarke and raised a hand to her face, "Stay safe Clarke"

"Take your own advice commander" Clarke's eyes flashed and she grinned slightly, "You aren't supposed to be here"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke"

She met Lincoln's gaze who was watching them with mild interest until Octavia and Raven raced over to them. His eyes lingered on Octavia who blushed and looked away nervously. Raven looked Lexa up and down and nodded to where they had come from.

"How long until they get here?"

"Not long" Lincoln warned, "No doubt Anya will try to intimidate you. Just stand your ground"

Clarke nodded and looked back to Lexa, "You still shouldn't be here"

The commander nodded and looked to Lincoln, "Once Anya approaches I will leave before she sees me and then it is up to Lincoln to see this through"

"_Sha Heda_" He closed his eyes briefly in agreement.

"_Mochof_" Lexa gave him a thankful look and turned back to Clarke. Her arms were still placed firmly at Clarke's side but she felt no inclination to move them.

Clarke bit her lip, "Will I see you soon after this?"

"If Anya agrees and you form a truce she will have to come to me about it" Lexa narrowed her eyes, "I will try for an alliance… but if this does not work then my people will demand blood. My army will be forced to attack"

Octavia and Raven shared a nervous glance and Clarke took a shaky breath, "So this really needs to work then?"

She snorted slightly and gave her a look, "Mockery-"

"Isn't the product of a strong mind" Clarke cut her off, "Yeah I got it"

The sound of multiple footsteps sounded from the forest and Lincoln turned round in alarm. Octavia and Raven stepped back a few steps and even Clarke pulled away from Lexa who was watching the forest with narrowed eyes.

"She's here" Lincoln breathed and looked to the commander, "Heda you need to go"

Lexa grimaced and turned to leave but Clarke pulled her back into a quick embrace, "Thank you, for everything"

She gave a nod, "It is up to you now Clarke. I have done everything I can. Just be careful with Anya and remember what I told you before about her. Stand your ground but know when to back down – don't push it further than she will allow"

Clarke smiled weakly, "I know and really, I mean it, thank you"

Lexa gave Lincoln one final look of appreciation and then really had to leave. She managed to dive into the nearest cluster of bushes just as Anya broke through the tree line.

Clarke's breath hitched and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she gasped out, "Horses"

They were tall and strong just as she had read. There were three. Each of them had white war paint across their features equal to their riders. The riders themselves were intimidating even from this distance and Clarke remembered what Lexa said about looking calm and confident. She raised her chin just as the front rider dropped down from the horse. This must be Anya.

They both moved to walk forward at equal points. Anya's face was blank and walked stoic forward her feet leading with such determination. Clarke walked with equal steps, making sure to match Anya's each time, and they both met in the middle at the exact same point.

Clarke kept her face strong and forward, refusing to look behind her to see if Lexa had gotten away and Anya looked her up and down briefly with equal ferocity.

There was a moment of silence before Anya spoke. Her voice was blank and uncaring, "Your name is Clarke?"

"Yes" She blinked back the fear and tried to keep her nerves at bay.

Anya's eyes were narrowed through the heavy war paint and her body was rigid still refusing to give any indication to her emotions, "I am Anya"

Clarke swallowed and nodded, "I wish to talk about a truce-"

"Your people attacked my people"

She hesitated and remembered the conversation she had with Lexa in the dropship about the village, "I see how it must look to your people but we never meant to harm anyone"

"Your missiles would say otherwise" Anya's eyes flashed but apart from that she showed no emotion.

"They weren't missiles" Clarke protested, "They were flares, meant for our families, we didn't know they would cause any damage"

It took a while for Anya to respond but she seemed to believe Clarke because when she spoke again her voice had changed slightly, "There are more of you?"

"Yes" She tried to keep the relief out of her voice, "Up there waiting to come down. They're dying and all we want to do is help, we don't want a war, and they're coming down in just a few days"

"Can you promise that they will honour the terms you and I set?"

Anya clearly wasn't going to be fooled. Clarke hesitated slightly. She was thankful that Anya was at least willing to discuss terms of a truce but herein lies the problem; would they honour it?

Probably not. Actually no, Clarke knew the answer, they would see the grounders as beneath them the moment they arrived and would attempt to wipe them out.

"I promise I will do what I can to get them to honour the terms you and I set"

Anya snorted and snarl formed into a disbelieving grin, "Why would I agree to a truce that your people can and will break the moment they get here?"

Clarke shook her head, "My people won't break it, I won't let them, and you've seen the technology we have just from a small pod. The Ark is so much bigger than that and our technology is more powerful; they will wipe you out. This truce will benefit both our people in the end"

Anya raised an eyebrow, "I can speak to the commander once the truce is set. What you are talking about now is an alliance and only the commander can set the terms for that Clarke of the sky people"

"Shall we set the terms of the truce?" Clarke held her breath.

Anya's mouth twitched, "We shall"

Clarke let out a breath she had been holding.

She drew it back in a second later as a gunshot tore through the air and took with it any hope of their truce as the bullet lodged itself in the chest of the nearest grounder that had arrived with Anya.

**Uh-Oh **

**Please let me know watcha think ;)**


	7. I hate war

**Here's the next part awww cute (Really not)**

**Hope you're all still keeping up. We are after all coming to the end of our journey here :'(**

**The question is... Do you want me to continue into Season 2 once this is finished?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_I hate war as only a soldier who has lived it can, only as one who has seen its brutality, its futility, its stupidity._

_Dwight D. Eisenhower_

It took the cry of the grounder and Anya's cry to alert Clarke to what was actually happening. She spun to the find the source of the shooting and spotted Jasper aiming for the trees opposite. Next to him were Bellamy and Finn. Finn. He looked fearful but he too was pointing his gun at the grounders.

His eyes met Clarke's and they widened in alarm and his mouth morphed into her name. She heard the drawing of a knife and her body faced Anya.

Her face was livid and she was glaring down at Clarke with the knife high and aimed.

There was nothing she could do but just as it came down another shot rang out and Anya's arm was forced away as it hit her directly where the knife had been a moment later.

"Clarke get down!"

She heard Octavia's cries but couldn't quite process it all. They had agreed. Anya had agreed to a truce and had even suggested an alliance. She could have seen Lexa again. Everything that Clarke had been aiming towards was ripped away by Jasper and his stupid paranoia of the grounders.

Octavia's second cry registered just as a second arrow came flying toward her. This one wasn't going to miss. She threw herself down just as the point skimmed where her head had been not a moment before.

Running steps sounded behind her and she felt arms pull her back, "Come on Clarke!"

Raven lifted her up and covered her as they ran back to the cover of the bush. Lincoln dived in front of Octavia and pushed them all into cover. Clarke was breathing heavily and felt the rush disappear and the anger at Finn, Jasper and Bellamy return.

She looked up to see Lexa racing towards them, her face was stricken and she gripped onto Clarke the moment she was in arms reach, Lexa looked Clarke over before turning on Lincoln.

"What happened?" She growled.

Lincoln winced and Octavia stepped forward to see an arrow head imbedded in his arm, "Clarke he's hurt"

"I'll be fine" He dismissed her and faced Lexa, "I do not know… They brought guns!"

Both of them rounded on Clarke who shook her head in dismissal, "No I didn't. Finn, Bellamy and Jasper did but they didn't even know we were coming. I didn't tell them, did you?"

She looked to Raven and Octavia. Octavia shook her head whereas Raven looked away sheepishly.

"Raven!" Octavia was glaring down at her and she raised her hands in defence.

"He was asking where I was going and he was really pushing it"

"You couldn't lie?" Clarek asked desperately where Octavia rolled her eyes.

Raven shook her head, "I didn't tell him what we were doing I just said we were heading out. I swear - as far I knew Finn didn't know about this"

"He must have guessed anyway" Octavia offered.

Clarke groaned. Of course Finn would have been the one to ruin this and yet he had been the one desperate for peace since the beginning.

"You need to go" Lexa was looking over Clarke's shoulder, "Nobody is coming but that does not mean they will not be following you soon"

She ran a hand through her hair desperately and looked to the commander who was watching her with that same blank expression. Clarke shook her head and pleaded, "I'm so sorry Lexa"

She didn't say anything but merely said, "Go Clarke. Before more of my people arrive"

Clarke sighed and nodded. She knew Lexa was right but everything was such a mess now and would they ever see each other again?

Lexa seemed to be thinking the same because she gave Clarke a weak smile and repeated the words from just days before, "May we meet again. Clarke of the sky people"

XoXoXoX

Clarke cornered Finn the moment they all arrived back at the dropship. The flames ignited the entrance and she waited until everyone else had entered before rounding on him.

"How could you do that?"

"Do what? Save your life?" He spluttered.

"You were the one that said using guns was dangerous, it was you that wanted peace between us and the grounders and it was you that said we couldn't trust Bellamy" She shook her head and let out and laughed in exasperation, "What changed?"

"They took you"

Clarke looked him up and down then and, for the first time since meeting Lexa, took in his full appearance. Finn had bags under his eyes from exhaustion and his body was drooping slightly in the fire light; the gun hanging loose at his side. He looked tired, tired and worried, and she realised just how much he truly cared about her. Finn was willing to put his beliefs and ideas aside in Clarke's name but she didn't want that…

Clarke took a step back from him and shook her head, "I don't even recognise you"

He flared up and closed the gap between them, "How can you say that? I did this for you!"

"I didn't ask you to!"

She pushed back the tears that desperately wanted to escape her, "I don't want you to change down here Finn"

"Too bad Princess – We've all changed. That's part of being down here isn't it? This is who we are now"

He was watching her carefully, too tired to be angry at her words, and Clarke just rubbed the her eyes, "Finn… Who you were and who you are now are two different people and I can't have that on my conscience too. The choices we make down here… We have chance to be better than who we were up there Finn so don't you dare say that you did it for me"

Without looking back she made her way into camp. Clarke didn't even bother to see if he followed her.

XoXoXoX

Lexa had barely dressed when Anya stormed into her tent.

She was exhausted but refused to let it show; especially to her previous mentor. Lexa dragged herself over to her throne and sat down facing Anya. She stood in front of her dishevelled and angered. Blood was seeping from her right arm but she was taking no notice and instead glared down at Lexa.

"Those sky people need to be handled Heda"

Lexa raised her head and tapped her fingers against the arm of the throne, "What have they done Anya?"

Her eyes flashed and Indra stepped forward briefly, hand going to her sword, but Lexa raised her hand to stop her, "They claimed to want peace, even had Lincoln come to us to deliver the message, and then just as I stood talking to their leader they shot at us. I lost three men on that bridge and another is injured not including me. Heda, they are too dangerous to be left there"

Indra growled, "I agree Heda… Allow me"

Lexa stood up suddenly, "No Indra. This is Anya's fight but if you do not deal with this threat soon I will be forced to replace you"

Anya's eyes flittered over to Indra and then back to Lexa, "Heda…"

"No" Now Lexa's face was contorted into a snarl, "Do not question me Anya. This is my decision and the only thing you are proving with this continuous fight is that you are incapable of finishing the sky people. I will put my faith elsewhere if this is not resolved soon"

Anya gave a sharp nod and left at the obvious dismissal. Indra stayed however and moved to where Anya had previously stood.

"Heda… we do still have the sky boy in our prison"

Lexa raised her head and narrowed her eyes, "He has told us everything Indra"

She nodded and turned to leave when Lexa stopped her, "But he may serve another purpose… Bring me Anya… and Lincoln"

Indra nodded stiffly and left the tent.

Lexa made her way over to the war table looking down at her lands surrounding the mountain. The sky people were a diversion in a war that already existed and it was a diversion that they could not afford. Forming the twelve clans had been hard enough with the threat of the mountain but the arrival of the sky people posed a much more real threat. They had technology and knowledge equal to that of the mountain with one difference. They could leave their defences. It was a threat that Lexa could not afford to take lightly and, as much as she wanted to trust Clarke, they would now have to be dealt with swiftly.

She explained her plan to Anya, ignored her noises of protest, and sent her on her way. Her priority was Lincoln. Or rather Clarke. Lincoln was Lexa's way of fighting both sides of this war.

Lexa rubbed her temple and became suddenly aware of how wary she felt.

"Heda?"

She looked up to see Lincoln watching her warily.

She took a deep breath, "I need you to do something and I am aware of how big these requests of mine are becoming Lincoln but I swear this shall be my last"

He looked at her, perplexed, "Heda?"

"I need you to go back to the sky people and find a way of contacting either Clarke or Octavia"

Clarke would be preferable but Octavia had shown herself to be capable of carrying this task as well, "You will warn one of them of our plans. Tell them to go find safety with Luna and…"

She hesitated. This was a new feeling for her, wanting to put someone else above her duty, and it was starting to seep through the cracks. Lincoln raised an eyebrow. He too was starting to see these moments, though he never asked, and he couldn't pinpoint a time when Lexa had ever hesitated when giving an order.

"I need you to go with them"

Her eyes were blank, keeping them void of emotion, but Lincoln's widened in shock and spluttered in protest, "But Heda-"

"No. I need you to go with them. I need to know that they will make it past our borders and make it to Luna"

Lincoln swallowed, "Yes Heda"

He turned to leave but just before he could Lexa called him back. She was smiling ever so slightly at him, "May we meet again"

It sounded hopeful. A way of saying 'this isn't goodbye' and Lexa found that she held some sense of satisfaction at the feeling and thought that maybe she could get used to this sky people term.

XoXoXoX

Murphy appeared in the dead of night. Four of them carried him in and it took twice as many to hold Bellamy back from shooting him right there and then. They didn't catch on to the flaw in his story and they certainly didn't ask until it was too late. They didn't discover the ease of his mistake until one of them was dead and Clarke was bleeding from the eyes. She felt drained and tired with recent events but this sickness was sapping the last of her energy.

Murphy shook as he explained his escape and Clarke felt her heart drop as he told of the way his cage had been left unlocked. He described running across the bridge and being sure of grounder pursuit but none of that mattered now for Clarke was sure there had been no grounder pursuit. In fact the whole thing had been just too easy for Murphy.

"Biological warfare"

Two were dead and six more infected by the time Bellamy brought Octavia in. By the looks of things she wasn't infected but that didn't mean she wouldn't get it.

Clarke didn't mention to Bellamy that if Octavia didn't already have it then she was probably immune but instead argued for her to be locked in the dropship and for Bellamy to hurry up and leave before he too caught it.

Octavia had only taken one step up the ladder when Clarke turned to her, "I need you sneak out"

"Why? Where?"

Clarke wiped her forehead trying to remove some of the pressure that her fever had created there, "I need you to go to the cave that Lexa was in… See if she's there. We need an antidote"

"And if she's not?"

"We've got to start somewhere"

Clarke shook her head. It was a long shot but if Lexa was the commander then she knew about this disease and most likely had a cure for it. The only question was would she help them after everything that had happened?

XoXoXoX

Octavia pushed her way through the entrance of the cave and slumps against the wall. She shakes her head and looks up at the passage entrance and is relieved to see the faint glow shining through. A fire.

She pushes through the gap hurriedly, "Lexa?"

Instead she sees another figure. He's packing up the different objects lining the walls but halts and turns at the sound of her voice. Octavia lets out the breath she's been holding in relief.

"Lincoln?"

He gives her a single nod but doesn't move towards her so she takes the first step.

"We need your help. Where's the antidote?"

"There isn't one" Lincoln grunts out and turns around to continue packing.

Octavia felt her heart drop, "No cure? My people are dying, you did that to us, there's got to be something we can do?"

"We don't use the sickness to kill"

"Then what?" He doesn't reply so she steps forward causing him to back up against the wall, "What do you use it for? Why are you here? Where's Lexa?"

"The commander cannot leave now so she sent me"

"Why?"

"Because your people need to leave. Now"

Octavia shook her head, "My people can't leave because you're killing us!"

"We don't use it to kill" He snarled again and faced her, "We use it to weaken the battlefield"

"The battlefield?" Octavia suddenly felt sick with the realisation, "Oh my god… They're coming?"

Lincoln nodded, "At first light. The commander wants you and your people to leave, head towards the sea, and find our allies. Luna is a friend. She will help you"

"No" Shaking her head furiously, "Some of us can't even move because of the sickness. We need more time"

"You don't have time" He seethed.

"Then we'll get it"

With that Octavia turned and left. He couldn't help her. There was no point in staying any longer and she needed to get back and warn Clarke. Maybe they could find a way to delay the attack.

XoXoXoX

Clarke watched as the panic began to settle amongst the crowd. One of the boys closest to Bellamy pointed the gun at her and started screaming. She was too tired to fear for her life but a second later Bellamy had disarmed him and he was moving away clutching his throat spluttering and chocking.

"Hate to point out the obvious but your quarantine isn't working"

Clarke nodded but that only cause her vision to fade slightly. She felt her legs falling from beneath her.

She heard Raven cry out, "Finn don't!" and a pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"Get her into the dropship" She heard Bellamy say and Finn moved to comply when another voice broke through the crowd.

"Wait!"

In Finn's arms she turned and watched Octavia appear, "Stop okay. The grounders don't use the sickness to kill"

"Oh really?" Bellamy pointed to the two dead kids lying on the ground, "Then tell that to them"

Octavia shook her head, "The grounders are coming, at first light, and the sickness is used to weaken us. We need more time"

She looked to Clarke and pushed passed Bellamy, "I'll help you get her inside"

Raven watched on and bit her lip. She faced Bellamy who was watching he with a raised eyebrow, "How many bullets can you have ready by first light?"

She gave him a knowing glance. They're fucked.

**Just casually watching Mockingjay again and again and again**

**Review? Let me know watcha think**


	8. Destroyer of worlds pt 1

**So here we are coming to the end – Part 1**

**Hope this sets everyone up nicely. I do really like the season finale of season 1 so I'm only going to switch around a few parts and where a few people go at the end. That type of thing. **

**But enough of me – You all want to read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

_We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." I suppose we all thought that, one way or another._

_Robert Oppenheimer_

Raven rolled her eyes not for the first time. Finn and Bellamy had been having this argument for the best part of an hour and it was starting to distract her from the job at hand.

"Alright" She yelled, throwing down the bullet she was holding, "Do you want bullets or not?"

"Yes" Growled Bellamy.

"No" Finn shot back.

The two glowered back and Raven wanted to slap her forehead. This was getting them nowhere.

"We need to do something" Bellamy argued and Finn snorted.

"It doesn't matter how many bullets we have. They will eventually run out and then we'll be sitting ducks and they'll just kill us all"

"Well what do you propose instead?"

Finn looked between them, "I don't know. There's got to be a way to push them back. To delay them until more of us can fight"

"Bullets will do that" Bellamy snapped.

"No they won't"

Raven narrowed her eyes. Actually Finn had a point.

"Wait" They both looked at her, "I have an idea. What if we took out the bridge?"

Bellamy shook his head, "How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"A bomb"

Everyone looked to the entrance of the tent where Octavia had just entered, "You could build a bomb" She repeated.

He crossed his arms in defiance, "We have no way of making a bomb"

"Yes we do" Raven grinned, "Get me my space suit. We need to go back to the crash site"

XoXoXoX

Clarke was forcing herself into an upright position. Having been unconscious for a few hours she knew they had already lost enough precious time when it came to delaying the grounders attack. Lexa had asked Lincoln, at a huge risk to both of them, to warn them of the attack and the least they could do was make good on that and do something to delay them. She looked around the dropship and knew that too many were sick to be able to put up a strong defence.

Octavia looked up from where she was bent over one of the boys and moved towards Clarke, "You shouldn't be up"

"We shouldn't be here at all Octavia, you heard Lincoln's warning"

With helping hands Clarke walked out of the dropship to see everyone still trying to build the wall, it was taking too long, "They'll be here before we're ready"

"Which is why we need Raven to hurry up" Octavia nodded to the mechanics tent where Bellamy and Finn were standing outside impatiently waiting.

"What's happening?"

"Raven's building a bomb"

Clarke faltered and looked to the tent with widened eyes… They didn't have much of a choice but this was still a dangerous road to be travelling down. She pushed away from Octavia and walked over to Finn and Bellamy who looked up in surprise at her approach. Finn stepped up with worried eyes.

"Clarke you shouldn't be out here"

"I'll be fine" She pushed away his helping hands and faced Bellamy.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's just one bomb princess" He rolled his eyes which just angered her more.

"It's one bomb now but what happens when you find a way of making more-"

"I won't say no" He argued, "We need them princess"

"Clarke" She didn't dare turn and face Finn, afraid her anger would get the better of her, "I don't agree either but we need a way to stop the grounders and this is it"

"It won't stop them Finn" She snarled.

"No" Finn agreed, "But it will delay them"

Octavia appeared at her shoulder, "It's the only way Clarke but we aren't trying to kill them… the bomb is going to take the bridge out, to delay them"

"But we will kill them eventually" Bellamy was watching her with narrowed eyes.

Clarke opened her mouth to snap at him but Raven's voice sounded from the tent calling them all in. She pushed past the others and ignored Raven's surprised look. The tin can was sitting in front of them along with a jar of gun powder and a jar of red liquid.

"That's it?"

Raven nodded and showed them how to set the bomb, "You won't want to be next to this when it goes up"

Bellamy snorted and folded his arms, "Alright, so who makes the shot?"

There was a moment of silence before Finn hesitantly stated, "I will"

They all nodded and Octavia pointed out the obvious, "We won't be able to make any more bullets"

Finn shook his head, "Tomorrow we need bullets, tonight, we need a bomb"

"If we do this and it doesn't work then we'll all be dead tomorrow"

Clarke scoffed, "We should leave as soon as everyone is well enough to move"

Octavia nodded in agreement, "Lincoln said there's a clan, by the sea, that'll take us. A commander called Luna"

"Alright fine. We head out as soon as everyone is healthy enough, do you know how to get there?"

Octavia and Clarke shared a look and she swore, "No… There's a map in Lexa's book but… it's still in the cave"

Bellamy shook his head and laughed, "Brilliant. Well there goes that plan"

"No, wait… When you and Finn go to take the bridge? Octavia and I will go to the cave and grab the book"

"Absolutely not"

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Bell, we don't have a choice, and besides you and Finn will be taking out the bridge. That means there'll be no grounders anywhere near the cave, it's in the opposite direction"

Clarke nodded, "She's right. We'll be fine"

Bellamy looked like he was about to protest but Raven cut him off, "They're right and we really don't have a choice. Even if we do delay them and then manage to push them back they'll still come back eventually. We have to leave"

He seemed to reason with her but before he could say anything else they all jumped in surprise. He was bleeding.

"Don't touch anything" Raven warned.

"Who else can take the shot?"

Bellamy scoffed and wiped his nose, "Appreciate the concern"

Clarke and Octavia took one of his arms each and lead him back to the dropship, "We'll find someone"

They were forced to leave Bellamy in Murphy's capable hands and send Jasper with Finn instead. Neither of those solutions particularly appealed to Clarke but they really didn't have a choice. Clarke and Octavia were stepping back outside when she turned to her.

"We really have to get that book now don't we?"

Clarke nodded grimly. Finn and Jasper were hurrying towards her looking panicked.

"Raven's gone"

She grimaced, "What do you mean Raven's gone?"

"I mean she's gone and so is the bomb. She's planting it herself"

Clarke hissed and wiped her brow, "You have to go after her and make sure that bridge is taken out… Octavia and I will hurry"

He looked like he wanted to say more but Clarke didn't give him that chance and merely grasped Octavia's arm and pulled her towards the gate. They needed to hurry.

XoXoXoX

They never even made it to the cave.

It was dark and silent yet the silence should have been Clarke's first clue.

Octavia was running ahead of her jumping over the fallen branches and dodging the awkward ones pushing out of the tree. She could hear her panting and ignored the ache in her our thighs and forced herself to run. They couldn't afford to stop.

The first snap of a twig she ignored.

The second registered in her head but she paid no mind.

The third caused her to screech to halt.

Her head whipped round but Clarke could barely see passed the closest set of trees. Octavia had stopped a few paces ahead of her.

"Clarke what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just… I thought I heard something"

"There's nothing there Clarke" Octavia turned around and pointed through the darkness, "The cave is just there. Come on"

That's when it happened.

Octavia had taken a step into the darkness and the next thing she knew her leg was pulled from under her causing a screech to escape her as she was dragged up into the trees.

The sound of Octavia's screech and the branches snapping had Clarke darting to try and grab the other girl but she was too late and could only watch as Octavia was pulled up into the tree line where she couldn't see her.

"Octavia!"

Clarke's eyes darted around to try and find something she could use but another snap from behind her sounded. She looked round only to be met with a searing pain against the side of her head. The force of the hit had her flying to the ground in a painful heap.

The last thing she saw was Anya standing over her with two other grounders as she let out a moan of pain.

XoXoXoX

Finn and Jasper raced through the trees just as the light was returning and knew they were running out of time fast.

"Come on Jasper!"

He was slower than Finn and it certainly wasn't helping that he had to carry the gun as well but Finn didn't have time to worry about that. The sound of war drums was slowly reaching them and they still weren't at the bridge.

"War drums" Breathed Jasper, eyes wide in panic.

Finn nodded and darted back through the dense forest. He ignored Jasper's cries behind him and hurried toward where he hoped Raven was already setting up the bomb.

They broke through the clearing in time to see Raven pointing the gun at the can. She was still on the bridge. Still too close.

"Raven!"

Finn spun to Jasper, "Line the shot up"

He didn't wait for a reply before he was gone. He had to get Raven off that bridge.

Finn reached the bridge just as Raven was collapsing forward, the gun tossed aside, and he dragged himself forward. He grasped at the back of her jacket and pulled her up into his arms.

"Come on" He mumbled into her ear and put her arm around his neck.

Finn tried to ignore the ominous drums sounding behind him and called to Jasper who he prayed was in position, "Jasper take the shot"

He dove behind a boulder and cradled Raven in his arms expecting the blast to nock them sideways. Nothing. Finn raised his head.

"Shoot Jasper"

Finn could see the torches closing in.

"Jasper!"

A shoot was fired and he quickly ducked back down. Nothing.

Finn looked up and growled in frustration. The grounders were waiting at the edge of the bridge but the bomb was still standing firm.

He heard movement to his left and looked up to see Monty appear, "There's one shot left. We need to move"

Finn nodded and Monty helped him prop Raven up between them. Jasper clearly wasn't going to make the shot and they needed to get back. Now.

Another shot was fired and he looked over his shoulder expecting to see the bomb explode. Still the bomb stood standing except this time the grounders were pulling back. Finn felt some satisfaction in that they were at least retreating for a moment but his happiness was short lived as Raven let out a cry of pain.

Finn looked down in horror to see blood seeping from her side. Jasper had done more than missed the shot.

XoXoXoX

Bellamy was pacing heavily. The gunners that could stand were in position and waiting but they still hadn't seen any signs that the bomb had gone off. He felt the fear course through him. The light was fully upon them now and Clarke and Octavia still weren't back.

Monroe approached him, "What do we do?"

"Get in position" He grumbled, "And keep watch from every side"

She nodded and left him alone to his fear. Bellamy resumed his pacing. It was just a waiting game now as to who would get to the camp first; Octavia and Clarke, Finn and Jasper or the grounders?

He was praying for the first two.

"They're back"

He looked up to see Harper jumping and pointing at the other side of the gate as someone else cried for it to be opened.

Bellamy raced forward expecting to see his sister but was instead met with the grim face of Jasper and behind him Finn and Monty supporting an unconscious Raven.

"What the hell happened?"

He helped lead Raven into the dropship looking between the three of them for and explanation.

"Jasper missed and shot Raven" Finn grunted.

Jasper looked away guiltily and Monty turned away. He sighed and looked to the gate that was now closing.

"Clarke and Octavia still aren't back"

"What?"

Finn spun round to face him as Monty lowered Raven to the ground, "We have to go after them"

Jasper shook his head, "Finn the grounders are coming and Raven's injured. We can't afford anyone else"

Bellamy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to go after them, this was his sister, but without the bomb going off they were still under attack.

"I want to go after them too" He looked at Raven who was now unconscious, "We need that book, Octavia's my sister and Clarke's the only one that can help Raven but people are still sick as it is and we can't afford for any more people to leave"

"This is your sister" Finn snarled.

Bellamy stepped back and felt unshed tears prickling his eyes, "I know Finn but we're under attack!"

"Not right now" Finn argued but he was silenced a second later as a gun sounded from behind them followed by another round and a cry of fear.

Bellamy's eyes widened and Jasper stumbled back, "They're here"

XoXoXoX

Clarke groaned. The ground was hard beneath her and she became aware of the cold air around her.

She opened her eyes and blinked away the darkness to see the dim glow of a nearby fire lighting up the tree. She felt a heavy weight on her wrists and looked down to see them chained together. Her eyes followed the links to a second motionless figure on the ground and her eyes widened in realisation.

Clarke attempted to sit up but winced as a wave of dizziness overcame her, "Octavia"

The other girl didn't move but something to her right did and she looked to see a group of five grounders surrounding the fire. Anya was standing in the middle and watching Clarke.

Seeing that she was now awake the grounder stepped forward and crouched down in front of her, "You will tell me what I want to know"

"And if I don't?"

Clarke doesn't know why she asked it and could have groaned at her own stupidity. Anya merely raised her sword to point at Octavia, "Then she dies"

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnn**

**Right so yeah :)**

**Review? Please? Haha – even in my head I sound desperate. Not sure why**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given already – I really love reading what you guys think of this. Much appreciated**


	9. Destroyer of worlds pt 2

**Oh god part 2 haha :/**

**Hope this isn't too bad for everyone? Haha**

**I actually can't describe how thrilled I am that you all are still enjoying this and want the sequel so that's happening ;) Don't worry I know exactly where I'm going with this…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them._

_George Eliot_

Anya wasn't kidding when she threatened Octavia's life. She wanted a full blown description of their defences, weapons and positions. So all the information that they hadn't already collected themselves. What Clarke kept telling them and what they failed to comprehend was that she had left before the battle plans had been drawn and decisions made. So, despite her please, they continued to cut and tear at Octavia.

After one particularly deep cut across her abdomen Clarke cried out, "I'm not lying. I don't know their plans – we left before any decisions had been made!"

Octavia cried out as another strike was made across her side and Anya repeated the question again, "What are your battle plans?"

Clarke shook her head through the tears, "I don't know them"

A growl sounded from one of the grounders as they moved in to slice at Octavia. She screamed louder this time and writhed on the ground and they went further than before and ripped a finger nail off causing another cry to sound from her already raw throat.

"Where were you going?" Snarled Anya and she struck Clarke across the face causing her head to fly back and she felt her lip split at the contact.

Clarke whimpered. If she answered honestly then Lexa would be the one in danger, possibly in Octavia's position, and she had promised not to mention the girl at all.

"I don't know… We were just running away from there before you arrived" She pushed back the fear and tears, trying to concentrate fully on Octavia who was laying on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness.

Anya unsheathed her dagger and pushed forward holding in against Clarke's throat, "I know you are lying. Now tell me what I wish to know"

Octavia kicked her foot out at Anya bust missed, "We really don't know anything"

Anya's face was donned with war paint and thick leather clothing that protected her from the fight ahead but even she knew it wouldn't protect her from the raining bullets she would soon face.

"You lie" She snapped and her face once again looked to Clarke, "And now you will die"

Clarke threw her head back and lifted her hands to her face trying to block out the tears, "No" She mumbled through Octavia's screams.

She was being dragged away by her feet and Clarke screeched out attempting to kick Anya but the grounder had now moved out of the way and was just watching them emotionlessly from the side.

XoXoXoX

Raven's screams echoed out of the dropship. Finn winced as Monty pressed the blade against her skin.

"Are you sure about this?"

Monty nodded, "Clarke did this with your wound and Jasper's… We need Clarke to get the bullet out in the first place"

"Clarke's not here" Jasper pointed out.

Finn looked to Bellamy who was biting his lip nervously, "We need to get out there and hold the grounders off for as long as possible"

"That was my plan in the first place" He pointed out.

Jasper looked around the dropship, "There's got to be something we can do"

Raven groaned from her place on the floor, "I might have an idea but I'll need time"

"How much time?"

She grimaced and pressed against her wound weakly with a shaky hand, "As much as you can get me"

Another cry sounded from outside along with another round of bullets and Bellamy picked up the gun leaning against the wall, "I can't do much in here. I need to be out there shooting those bastards"

He didn't wait for a response but Finn wasn't going to object; there really wasn't much he could do. Finn looked at Raven and helped her move into an upright position, slowly, and tried to avoid any more internal injuries. He didn't have to be medically trained to know it was bad.

"Easy Raven"

"I don't need to go easy Finn what I need is to save our asses"

He snorted, "Save your own first, that's the best way to save ours… now, how exactly are we going to do this?"

XoXoXoX

Clarke felt like throwing up when the two grounder guards returned. They spoke in hushed voices to Anya and she nodded before ordering them away. Only Anya and another guard remained. She walked over and crouched down in front of Clarke.

"Your friend is dead… Now, is there anything that comes to mind that you might have forgotten?"

Clarke raised her head and blinked away the dampness in her eyes. She had stopped crying just before the guards returned and she felt emotionally drained.

Instead of responding she pulled back and spat a mixture of saliva and blood at Anya.

The grounder just stared down at Clarke impassively for a moment before standing up and nodding to the two guards. They stalked forward and Anya pulled herself up onto the horse.

"You have doomed yourself Clarke of the sky people"

She rode off. Not waiting around to see the job finished and Clarke pulled away as the two guards approached and she pulled her chain up. The one nearest to her knelt down. Clarke waited until they were at her height before pulling the chain back and striking them across the face.

The grounder roared back and the second unsheathed their sword. She raised the chain again to protect herself but the sword never reached her.

He plunged the blade down to strike Clarke but was met with resistance half way. She looked to see the tip of a sword at her defence.

The first grounder had pulled their own sword out and used the other's moment of surprise and hesitation to pull the blade up and swing. The blade swiped across the grounders chest and they brought it down for a second blow to plunge it right into his chest.

As the body fell to the ground Clarke looked up in surprise as they pulled the mask from their face and Clarke spluttered in surprise.

"Lexa"

XoXoXoX

Bellamy roared and emptied a round out and watched in satisfaction as two grounders fell. Dead. He grinned and looked to Miller at his left. The boy smirked at him and nodded.

"Nice shot"

Bellamy looked to the others and called over, "Stay sharp. They could attack at any moment"

Monroe frowned and peered through the gap in the fence, "Then why aren't they attacking?"

"I don't know…"

He trailed off and his eyes widened in realisation.

"Don't shoot!"

He stood up and walked to the middle of camp, "Hey everyone! Don't shoot! They're trying to draw our fire and force us to run out of bullets, just don't shoot unless they scale a full scale attack"

They all nodded and sighed nervously looking around at them all, How did they get to this point?

"Bellamy!"

The call came from the dropship and he groaned in frustration, "Stay alert" He warned and made his way through the dropship doors.

Raven was bleeding out on the floor with the others standing over her and Finn had a grim look on his face.

"What is it?"

Raven smiled weakly and wiped away a trickle of blood that appeared at the corner of her mouth, "You need to go"

"What?" Bellamy gave a desperate laugh and shook his head, "That's not even a possibility"

"It has to be" Raven smirked, "You all need to go and find this grounder Octavia spoke of"

"We don't even know how to get there"

"Away from here" Finn pointed out, "Just head south"

Bellamy shook his head, "Still not an option. We can't move Raven"

"I know" Raven piped up.

His eyes widened in realisation and shook his head at Finn, "No. No way"

"I know what this means-"

"We're not leaving you Raven"

Finn sighed, "She won't be alone"

He looked to Finn, "And we're not leaving you either"

"We've gone through it Bellamy. I want Finn to go but he won't so that's his prerogative but you have to take them all and go… you won't survive if you stay" She croaked out.

Bellamy started shaking his head in desperation, "No Raven! We're not leaving you to die"

"I'm dying anyway"

Silence settled among them. It was a grim silence and he had to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I…" Bellamy croaked out, "I can't leave you Raven"

Raven smile through the blood and tears. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly at the pain it caused, "Go Bellamy… Without Clarke" She grimaced, "Without Clarke… You have to save those kids, they look up to you, and you're like a father figure to them. They look up to you. You have a responsibility to these kids now suck it up and do what's right"

He took a shaky breath and looked at Finn who gave him a short nod.

XoXoXoX

The moment Lexa had removed the chains Clarke flung herself at the commander.

"Oh my- What are you doing here?"

She leant back in Lexa's arms and her eyes lingered on Clarke's split lip, "Helping you"

Clarke grinned and leant in for another hug but it was only then that her eyes widened in realisation, "Octavia she-"

"Is fine" Lexa pulled back and leant down to retrieve her sword, "Lincoln cut them off before they killed her. We are going to meet them now"

Clarke nodded and followed Lexa over to the nearest horse, "Do you know how to ride?"

She shook her head and Lexa smiled slightly, "Then you will ride with me"

Clarke allowed Lexa to assist her onto the horse and blushed slightly as she pulled herself up behind her causing her arms to wrap around Clarke's waist so she could grip the reins. The horse took off quickly through the trees in the opposite direction she had seen Anya take.

They rode for what seemed half an hour before the horse started to slow and they came to a clearing. Here a fire was also lit and Clarke's eyes widened to see Octavia crouched down looking into the embers.

At the sound of their approach she looked up and grinned, "Clarke"

Ignoring Lexa and the other grounder she assumed was Lincoln, Clarke flung herself from the saddle and wrapped her arms around Octavia's neck, "I thought they killed you"

"Sorry" She mumbled into her hair, "Still here"

Despite everything Clarke let out a burst of laughter. They pulled away and Clarke let all the tension and fear from before seep out of her, "I'm glad you're not"

"You too Princess"

She grinned again and they looked round to see Lincoln and Lexa approaching. The commander was looking off at something in the distance and Clarke followed her gaze to see a distant fire in the background.

"What's that?"

"Signal fire" Lexa frowned.

"You called her away" Clarke realised and Lexa nodded.

"Anya will know soon that you are not dead, when that happens you need to be as far from here as possible"

Clarke nodded and Octavia bit her lip, "So what's the plan?"

Lexa didn't get to respond because Lincoln's panicked voice drew their attention, "Heda look"

She looked back where the fire had been previously but the light was now gone. A sense of panic shot through Clarke and she looked to Lexa.

"What does that mean?"

"That we have run out of time"

Lexa turned to Lincoln and spoke a few words that she didn't understand. She then grasped Clarke's hand and pulled her to the side, "I can help save your people Clarke but you need to come with me"

Clarke looked at Octavia who was standing with Lincoln. Lexa grasped her tighter, "Lincoln will take her back to your people but we can save them. Clarke. We have to go now"

Clarke nodded and pulled away to hug Octavia tightly again, "Take care of yourself Octavia"

"You too Princess"

They stayed like that for a moment longer but the sound of movement drew them apart. Both Lincoln and Lexa were on their horses with their arms outstretched.

Octavia sniffed and smiled slightly, "We'll see each other again Clarke"

"You bet" She promised and they hugged quickly again.

With one last goodbye Clarke ran to Lexa and allowed herself to be pulled up behind the grounder commander.

She watched as Lincoln did the same with Octavia and shouted over to him, "Thank you"

His face remained blank but he nodded in understanding and a second later they were gone. Clarke leant forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waste as they too disappeared into the darkened tree line.

**Sooooo yeah this isn't the end. I hope this isn't going to be too much of an emotional whirlwind for you all- The next one could well be the last one... So be ready for this**

**Review, let me know what you think?**

**Thanks :P**


	10. You and I will meet again

**And this is it! The final chapter!**

**But of course – Is this the end? No… Just the end of season 1 **

**I imagine the sequel will be longer as this took place from halfway through the season whereas the season 2 piece will be from the very beginning. I will do my own version of the seasons but I do enjoy the storylines so of course there will be parts of the series… Just consider it the 100 if it was all about Clexa :') **

**There's a bit of jumping around in this chapter so I apologise for that but I like to write how I imagine it in my mind and it's all cut into different parts. Still I hope this is a satisfying ending for everyone! More notes at the bottom for you.**

**Anyway, on with the fic**

**Disclaimer: I'm at the end yet I still own nothing. What a shock**

_You and I will meet again, When we're least expecting it, One day in some far off place, I will recognize your face, I won't say goodbye my friend, For you and I will meet again._

_Tom Petty_

Bellamy sighed and looked back at the dropship. They were taking their tunnels to sneak back on the grounders. With any luck the walls would hold long enough for Finn and Raven to close the doors. Maybe they would notice that the 100 had left and would assume the camp was empty. He prayed that was the case, at least then Finn and Raven would have a fighting chance.

The last few bags were being packed and he realised it was time to leave. Bellamy walked through the doors to see Finn leaning over Raven and gently tempting water into her mouth.

"Hey"

They both looked up and Raven smiled, "Is it time?"

"Yeah" He hesitated slightly and tried one last time, "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

Finn smiled at him thankfully, "Thank you Bellamy but… we can't move Raven and I can't leave her"

"Maybe, but if the grounders find you…"

"Then the grounders find us but at least if we stay we might have a fighting chance. Chances are they'll follow you"

He had a point and Bellamy nodded, "Okay well we're still leaving at lot to chance here Finn"

"I know"

And he did. Bellamy could see it written all over his face. He knew as well as the rest of them, heck even Raven knew, that the likelihood of them surviving was next to nothing. But none of them would admit the truth that they knew… they would rather lie to themselves. Just one last time.

Bellamy looked between them and realised how awkward this was. None of them had ever seen eye to eye but now… They might never see each other ever again. He bit his lip not quite knowing what to say but Finn seemed to realise this because he stood up and pulled him into an awkwardly tight hug.

"May we meet again"

He nodded, "May we meet again"

"We will meet again" He lowered his eyes to Raven and smiled appreciatively, "Just stay alive long enough for me to kick your arse"

Bellamy laughed and nodded a goodbye to both. On his way out he passed several others including Jasper and Monty who wanted to say goodbye; he could allow them this moment.

A noise from one of the back tunnels drew his attention and his eyes widened in shock as Octavia appeared followed closely by an unknown figure. Several of the 100 raised their guns but Bellamy's focus was on Octavia who we pulled into a tight embrace.

"You're alive" He gasped out and felt her nod against him.

It was then that the grounder drew his attention, "Who the hell is that?"

Octavia pulled back and stood in front of him, "This is Lincoln, he's on our side, and Clarke is alive"

"Clarke's alive?"

A ripple went through the crowd and Finn appeared at the door followed by Monty and Jasper, "Where is she?"

"She's with Lexa… look it's a really long story"

Finn stormed over, "Who's Lexa?"

"The grounder that stabbed you"

At Bellamy's incredulous look she raised her hands, "She's on our side. She and Lincoln saved my life, Clarke's too, and now she and Clarke are going to try and find a way for our people to coexist"

"Peace talks?"

She nodded and Finn shook his head, "We don't have time to wait. The grounders have gone for the moment but they'll be back and when that happens they'll kill us all"

"That is why we're here" Everyone looked to the grounder, Lincoln, who had spoken for the first time, "There is an ally, Luna, who will keep you all safe until Lexa has everything sorted out here"

Bellamy nodded, "We were going to head there, do you know the way?"

Lincoln nodded, "I can show you but we must leave now"

Everyone moved into position and Bellamy took that moment to pull Octavia to the side, "Raven was shot, we can't afford to move her, so Finn is staying with her here. You need to say goodbye"

Octavia's eyes widened and her mouth parted in shock.

XoXoXoX

Clarke wasn't sure how long they were riding for but it was still dark when they pulled to a stop. Lexa jumped down and assisted Clarke. She looked around her trying to recognise any of her surroundings.

The grounder was pulling her weapon from the side saddle but apart from that there was nothing else on the horse and Clarke watched as she sent it riding off carrying off down a path they wouldn't be taking.

"You think Anya will follow the horse tracks?"

Lexa nodded and sheathed her sword.

"Where are we?"

She indicated to the ground. Clarke looked down to see a crack in the ground beneath them, "We travel underground from here"

"What's underground?"

"Tunnels. Reaper tunnels"

Clarke grimaced and dared to ask, "What's a reaper?"

She hesitated and seemed to struggle with the words, "Pray you never meet one" Was all she gave and Clarke left it at that.

Lexa pushed away the few rocks that blocked the gap and slipped half her body through, "I will call up when it is safe"

Clarke nodded but a loud cracking sound drew both of their attention. For a split second Clarke thought Anya had found them before realising it had come from the sky. Her eyes widened as she watched in awe. It was the Ark. Parts of it were breaking an exploding as it broke through the atmosphere. Clarke watched at it burnt up and soared down to earth blinking in the heat.

She looked down at Lexa whose mouth was wide and eyes equally as she watched it's decent, "Your people"

"They're alive" Clarke breathed.

Lexa nodded, "Clarke we need to hurry"

She shook away the distraction, "Right. Go, I'm ready"

Lexa dropped down and Clarke bit her lip anxiously. She only had to wait a moment for Lexa call back up at her that it was safe and she joined her down in the tunnel.

"It's an old mine" She gasped.

Lexa had lit a torch and frowned at her but didn't ask and she raised her arm to light the way, "We follow this until it comes up at the other side. From there we follow the path made by my people toward TonDC"

"TonDC?"

"My war capitol" She stepped further into the tunnel, "This way Clarke"

Lexa was on edge. Despite the calm and stoic posture of the commander Clarke could see it and it put her on edge too. Lexa seemed to notice this and a dagger from her boot.

"Take this. Just in case" She added at Clarke's fearful look.

She nodded and they continued on in silence with a slight crouch and Clarke felt her grip on the dagger tighten just a little bit.

XoXoXoX

Bellamy stood up front next to Lincoln and Octavia.

"How long do we have?"

Lincoln's gaze kept flickering to the trees, "Not long. If the scouts find us then we will need to hurry"

Octavia's eyes were slightly distant and she was keeping close to this grounder. Bellamy frowned slightly but said nothing. This really wasn't the time and Lincoln was helping them… he hoped.

He looked behind him to the 100. Gunners on the outside were on edge but the few in the middle were getting complacent and their voices were raised too high.

"They're talking to loudly" Lincoln's hiss confirmed his thoughts.

Bellamy sidled up to Monroe, "Tell everyone to be quiet. We're not out of the woods yet"

"Literally" She quirked an eyebrow causing him to smirk but he said nothing and returned to his place beside Octavia and Lincoln.

A snap from ahead of them caused Lincoln to halt their movements with a raised hand, "They're here"

Bellamy raised his gun but he couldn't see anything, "What do we do?"

Lincoln looked around him, "Only a few will make it to Luna"

He understood the meaning. Some would have to stay and become targets for the scouts. The rest would be the survivors. Bellamy's gaze landed on the gunners behind him. He took a deep breath and turned to Octavia.

"You and Lincoln need to take everyone without a gun as fast as you can to Luna"

"No way" She shook her head, "I'm not leaving you"

"Not all of us can make it O and if I can do this to give you and the others more time then I will but please don't fight me on this"

"Bell…" Her eyes flickered over him searching for any words that would convince him but she knew it was pointless… His decision was made and he was right. They needed the time.

Lincoln was watching him over Octavia's shoulder and he called to the grounder, "Look after her"

He gave him a short nod and Octavia flung her arms around him, "At least try and get away?"

"I'll see what I can do" He smirked into her hair and felt her let out a short laugh.

"We'll come and find you… I promise"

Bellamy nodded and smiled just to please her but knew she wouldn't come back. It would be too risky even if Clarke did succeed.

He turned to Monroe and the others, "I need a decent amount of you to stay and help me hold off the grounders for as long as possible but If you want to go then go, I won't stop you, and I can't ask any of you to die for me"

To his surprise more than half of the gunners nodded in approval and moved into a separate group. Miller made to join them but Bellamy pulled him back, "Go with them… I need you to look after Octavia"

He looked at Bellamy as though he was going to argue but decided against it and instead joined Octavia and the rest of the 100.

They were standing in two groups facing each other and Bellamy wondered whether any of them would see each other again. He sighed and held out his hand for Lincoln, "Thank you"

The grounder remained impassive but took his hand none the less.

Bellamy then turned to Octavia, Jasper and Monty, "Go and safe passage on your travels"

"Until our final journey to the ground" Jasper mumbled.

"We're already on the ground" Octavia snorted and Monty bit his lip nodding.

"Then the journey has changed. Now go and survive"

He watched them walk away and tried to fight back the lump in his throat. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't fall at this final hurdle. He would keep them alive. All of them.

Raising his gun he turned to the trees and cried, "Come on!"

He was met with the roars of the remaining 100 and they waited for the retaliation.

XoXoXoX

Clarke couldn't see anything. The light Lexa was holding was too dim to actually make any difference to the impending darkness of the tunnel. There was no way of knowing who was behind them or what was ahead and Clarke was trying to fight back the feeling at the pit of her stomach. The dark played tricks on your mind, she knew that, but this really was dangerous territory and it didn't help to reassure her that even Lexa was on edge and wary.

There was a sickening squelch under foot and she didn't dare look down to see what it was. She could guess just fine on her own.

"Try to ignore that"

Clarke nodded, "Yeah. Easier said than done"

Silence drifted over them again but Clarke still had so many questions, "How is this going to work?"

"I am taking you to speak with my generals and the other clans, it will need to be agreed but I believe we can discuss and work a way of forming an alliance that suites both our people"

There was another pause and Clarke tried to find a way of forming the right words, "Lexa why… Why do your people fear the reapers?"

She didn't turn around but Clarke could see her body visible tense, "They are a most powerful enemy but none more so than the mountain men"

"What are the mountain men?"

"More questions Clarke" She sounded amused but Clarke didn't miss the avoidance of the question.

They didn't speak after that. The tunnels started to travel downhill and the path became steeper for them to travel on, more often than not Lexa had to assist Clarke over the rocks. The way became narrower and they had to slip between the gaps and breathe in just to fit. Just as Clarke thought claustrophobia might settle in the tunnel opened up into a much wider and readymade section.

She looked to the ground and spotted what she recognised as medal lining the ground.

"Mines" She breathed and Lexa gave her an odd look.

"These tunnels used to be mining tunnels"

Clarke stopped speaking when she realised Lexa had no idea what she was talking about and gave her and apologetic look, "Before the war"

They carried on down the path following the mining track with Lexa's fire leading the way. This section had a much stronger structure about it and it showed yet another part of the other world that had survived the war. She wondered how many paths stretched underground.

Lexa faltered slightly and Clarke looked past her to see the tunnel breaking off into two routes.

"Which way?"

She frowned and nodded.

"Well then what's the problem?"

"That"

Clarke looked up to see where the tunnel turned a corner. A dim glow could be seen in the distance. She felt her body froze and her eyes widened.

"What is that?"

"Reapers" Lexa snarled.

She spun round and through the fire to the ground and stomped it out. Before Clarke could say anything she pulled her down through a gap in the rock face.

They were incredibly close but too much fear was coursing through Clarke's body to find anything intimate about their current situation.

Lexa peered out quickly and then ducked back, "They're heading this way"

"What do we do?"

She bit her lip and looked Clarke directly in the eye, "They'll find us if we stay"

"And if we don't?"

"Then they'll track us"

Clarke sighed in disbelief and pulled her knees up to her chin, "The alliance-"

"Needs you" Lexa finished.

Her eyes widened in realisation at what Lexa was saying, "No" She shook her head.

The grounder smiled in reassurance, "Just follow this path, and head straight, until you come to the top. After that you're only a mile out from TonDC"

"I'm not leaving you" She said defiantly.

Lexa smirked and raised her hand up with the sword and sliced at the back of her hair. She pulled it forward and handed Clarke part of her braid that she had cut off, "Find Indra or Anya and give them this, tell them it's mine and explain the alliance"

She opened Clarke's hand and closed it forcefully around the braid but didn't pull her palms away, "If I don't find you in two days then assume I am dead, help them find the next commander, and save your people"

Clarke shook her head, "I can't-"

"You can" Lexa's eyes scanned Clarke's and she raised her hand to the back of Clarke's head, "Save your people Clarke"

The commander pulled away and rose into a crouched position. The light had increased showing the approach of the reapers. She poked her head out slightly and prepared to leave when Clarke grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Lexa stared the girl down and growled, "Clarke I have to-"

"No" She said quickly, her eyes flickering over Lexa's, "That's not it"

She didn't wait for Lexa to respond before pulling the other girl down and smashing their lips together. Her hand went up to the back of Lexa's head holding her there but she didn't need to because after a moment of shock she was kissing Clarke back. Her palms resting on Clarke's cheeks. Clarke felt the softness of Lexa's touch and her lips moving against hers ever so gently and wondered why she had waited so long.

It ended too soon. As soon as they had started Lexa was pulling away and making for the break in the wall.

She turned around at the last second at looked at Clarke. Her eyes were swimming in the emotion that the kiss had created but her voice didn't waver, "This is not the end Clarke"

A second later she was out of the gap and running. Clarke pushed her body into the rock face and watched the light come closer along with the sound of screeches and running footsteps. She watched the hoard move past and waited until she was plunged into darkness and could no longer hear their footsteps.

Clarke was still gripping onto the braid and refused to let go as she stood from her place on the ground left the safety of the cave.

Her hand was placed gently against the wall and she followed its path down the tunnel. Her feet tripped against the old mine tracks but she straightened herself up refusing to fall and injure herself now.

Clarke's hand parted from the wall for only a second but the next thing she knew her head collided with something hard and she was crashing against the ground.

Letting out a small cry she looked up expecting to see an unexpected wall, or worse a reaper, but instead she was met with the pure livid face of Anya bearing down on her.

"Sky girl" She snarled through heavy breathing.

There was blood pooling from her left shoulder and she was covered in mud. Clearly they had put up a fight much to the displeasure of the grounder.

Her arms reached down and grasped Clarke by her shoulders. She dragged her arm to her feet and pressed Clarke up against the wall.

"This is your fault"

"No" Clarke protested trying to raise her hand with the braid in it up, "You have to listen to me I know the commander"

Anya barked out a laugh, "The commander is far from here… I will believe no more of your lies"

She dropped one hand to her side and pulled out a knife. Anya pressed it against Clarke's neck, "I'll try not to enjoy this"

"Wait" Clarke spluttered and coughed, "I'm telling the truth look"

Anya spared a glance down to Clarke's hand and her eyes flashed in realisation, "Lexa gave it to me"

Her hold didn't loosen but she did look at Clarke for longer, her eyes scanning her face, and trying to look for any signs that she was lying. Clarke bit her lip anxiously waiting for Anya to make the decision. Only she never made it.

The arm against Clarke's throat slackened and a second later Anya had crumpled to the ground unconscious.

She looked up expecting to see Lexa or Lincoln standing there.

Instead she was met with the face of a gun.

She couldn't even process the dart entering her neck nor the figure standing before her in a full blown body suite before she too was rendered unconscious.

XoXoXoX

"Come on!"

Octavia didn't dare look back over her shoulder to see if the grounders were following. Instead she allowed Lincoln to lead as their pace sped up, desperate to get away from the scene before the fighting began.

"How far is it?"

Lincoln's arms were pumping but he was clearly slowing down to try and keep at her pace, "Far. We need to get out of the Trikru land first before we even reach Boat people territory"

She nodded. They would be safe if they could just get out of the woods.

Octavia was sure they had only been running for a moments before she heard the scream. Whipping her head round she watched one of the 100 fall to the ground.

"They're here" She raced forward to her fallen ally but Lincoln pulled her back just as Jasper too fell to the ground.

He was closer and Octavia looked him over, there was no visible injury, just a single pink dark protruding from his neck. She frowned and turned to Lincoln who was watching the trees wide eyed as more of the 100 fell to the ground unconscious.

"Who are they?"

"Mountain men" He snarled.

Octavia opened her mouth confused but he threw her over his shoulder instead and she cried out in protest, "Hey! Stop! Put me down"

"I said I would keep you safe"

He ignored her kicking and screaming and ran. Leaving the 100 to their fate. Leaving her friends to their fate.

He just ran. Through the forest and weaving through trees. Lincoln didn't turn back to see if they were being followed and he turn to help any of the 100 that were attempting and failing to follow them. Octavia continued to scream, cry and kick against him but still he did not put her down.

At some point Lincoln decided she was making too much noise because the last thing she remembers before it all went dark was a sickening thud against the back of her head.

XoXoXoX

Clarke's eyes flickered open slowly. Her whole body ached and she bent at an awkward angle.

She attempted to lift her head but she was met with resistance and the feeling of her head crunching against metal. Clarke looked up to see the top of a cage keeping her head pressed down. Her hands gripped through the gap and she tried to shake it but it didn't move. Only shuddered slightly.

Clarke winced and sat up at best she could in the narrow space. In front of her was the cage door and she crawled over to peer out. She wasn't alone.

The walls were lined with cages and through another door more hung from the ceiling and rose up as far as she could see. Her eyes widened and she peered into the cage next to her to spot the mass of another body curled in the corner furthest from her. At the sound of Clarke's approach the face lifted up and Clarke gasped in recognition.

"Anya"

XoXoXoX

_My hope is blood on broken glass_

_A shattered hole, a scattered past_

_And I can't wake up cause the darkness won't let go_

_And I can't wake up cause the darkness is taking hold_

_Everything is lost_

_And this nightmare's closing in_

_Everything is lost_

_There's a some wrong beneath my skin_

_This is the end... of me_

_This is the end of me_

Jasper looked around at the white walls with eyes widened in fear. His head spun and he looked down at the clean sheets and cold floor beneath him. His face lifted to the door on the other side of the room. He bit his lip and stood on unstable feet.

Walking over her tried to ignore his legs shaking slightly.

_There are angels and demons at war inside my chest_

_The good and the evil are fighting to possess_

_And I can't stand up as the ground shakes underneath_

Lincoln stared down at the unconscious form of Octavia beside the fire and smiled slightly. He would protect her. For Lexa. For Clarke. For Bellamy… For himself.

_And I can't stand up as the earth gives under me_

_Everything is lost_

_And this nightmare's closing in_

_Everything is lost_

_There's a some wrong beneath my skin_

_This is the end of me_

_This is the end of me_

Jasper peered through the circular window to see another door opposite him in the short corridor. He frowned in confusion as Monty's face appeared but is disappeared once his gaze landed on the sign to the right of his door.

_Mount Weather Quarantine_

_Everything is lost_

_And this nightmare's closing in_

_Everything is lost_

_There's a some wrong beneath my skin_

_This is the end of me_

_This is the end of me_

Clarke sat back silently in the cage and watched them take another grounder kicking and screaming against their hold. She looked to Anya who was leaning back and staring with unseeing eyes. Most of them in the cages held similar expressions.

She winced and linked her fingers through the nearest holes in the cages.

She had dropped Lexa's braid in the tunnel.

_This is not the end Clarke_

She smiled lightly remembering Lexa's voice and closed her eyes as the tears leaked out and threatened to spill over.

"This can't be the end of me"

**Oh well… Now that was fun. I have to say I love that song so much – title of the fic. I think it really suites the 100.**

**So that's the end of this :'( but not for the whole thing! Da daaa... I know exactly where I'm going with this so please bear with me :)**

**Anyway I hope it's a satisfying ending to the fic and this was officially the longest chapter yet – yay **

**Review? Let me know what you think?**

**Thank you all for keeping with this and giving it the love that it has received so I thank you all xxxx**


End file.
